Jet de Pierre dans un Lac
by Roselyne
Summary: Pour sauver Legolas, Aragorn enquête sur des moments d’amnésie survenus durant son enfance. Non seulement il découvre un moyen pour récupérer ses souvenirs, mais également pour modifier le passé.
1. Prologue: Un moyen pour le sauver

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

* * *

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Prologue - Un moyen pour le sauver**

.

Aragorn referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Elle claqua dans la nuit de Rivendell telle un coup de tonnerre. L'humain se mordit les lèvres, maudissant à la fois sa cheville brisée, et son manque de discrétion. Les elfes devaient déjà être à sa recherche, et avec leur ouïe ultra développée, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit où il s'était réfugié. Déjà, il lui semblait entendre des pas se rapprocher de la crypte d'Isildur. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et poussa un lourd banc de chêne contre la porte pour la bloquer et gagner un peu de temps. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son dos, et perdit pied, le monde devenant blanc à ses yeux. Il s'écroula sur le sol, toussant et crachant.

Il vit des taches rouges se former sur le sol devant son visage.

_Génial, je me suis donc bien perforé un poumon dans ma chute depuis le balcon! _De par sa respiration sifflante, il savait que ses poumons s'emplissaient lentement mais sûrement de sang. Le temps que les elfes le trouve, il serait déjà mort.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance…

Comme il serait bon de s'allonger là, un instant. Ces dallages de pierres anciennes et froides lui semblaient doux et confortables sous sa joue. Comme il sera agréable de s'arrêter un moment, et de fermer les yeux. Eru savait combien il avait besoin de repos après tous ces événements…

Un son de corne résonna dans son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il essaye une dernière chose avant. Il se leva péniblement et lentement, évitant de s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite. Quand il fut à nouveau debout, appuyé à la statue elfique tenant les morceaux de l'épée de Narsil, il eut un vertige et vômit du sang.

_Le temps se raccourcit. Vite, je n'aurai bientôt plus la possibilité...!_

Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la statue d'une femme tenant un enfant, tout près d'une fresque murale représentant Isildur tranchant le doigt de Sauron. Il tendit une main tremblante et fouilla l'espace mince entre la statue et le mur. Pendant un instant de panique totale, il lui sembla que ses doigts ne rencontraient rien. Il s'efforça au calme, puis recommença sa recherche à l'aveuglette.

Finalement, après d'horribles secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses doigts fébriles rencontrèrent un objet métallique et froid. Il retira sa main et observa son butin.

C'était un médaillon délicatement sculpté représentant une feuille verte, entrelacée d'un fin fil nacré, le tout soutenu par une chaîne argentée. Il regarda longuement ce médaillon, sa vue se troublant par moment alors qu'il passait doucement ses doigts ensanglantés sur sa surface délicate, sentant la moindre variation de texture malgré ses callosités.

Puis l'urgence de la situation lui revient, et il se traîna dans le recoin le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en lui.

Mais il souriait. Tout cela, son état, ses blessures, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Quand il eut atteint sa destination, il sortit de sa tunique sombre un parchemin tacheté de rouge carmin. Sa main laissa à deux reprises s'échapper la plume qu'il tentait d'utiliser pour écrire. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'encre, mais opta rapidement pour son propre sang. Il ne risquait pas d'arriver à court, vu la quantité qui se répandait sous et autour de lui.

Il prit une profonde respiration (en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine), et se mit à écrire fébrilement ; lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en assurance.

_"Si quelqu'un trouve cette lettre, cela signifiera que ça n'a pas marché, et que je suis déjà mort.   
Mais si ce que j'ai trouvé, me permet de revenir là où tout à commencé, peut-être que je serai capable de sauver Legolas… "_

Aragorn jeta le parchemin sur le sol, serra le médaillon en forme de feuille verte entre ses deux mains et le pressa sur ses lèvres, murmurant comme une prière aux valars. Autour de lui, il sentit le monde tanguer et virvolter.

Et gisant sur le sol de la crypte d'Isildur, son propre sang formant une mare grandissante autour de lui, Aragorn sourit.

.

.

**[A suivre]**

**.**

__

_

* * *

_

_._

_  
Hello ! :)  
Hé oui, je ne suis pas morte ;-)_

_Je suis désolée pour ces longues semaines de silence. Je ne vous avais pas oublié (ni mes fics en cours ;P ), mais les tournages de mes deux films (" Le Silence des Anneaux" et " Reincarnation ") m'ont pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu… (et encore, " le silence des anneaux " est prolongé jusque mi-aout.)_

_Concernant " La communauté des elfes " : je ne suis pas face au syndrome de la page blanche... J'ai travaillé l'histoire pour l'approfondir toujours plus, mais j'ai des problèmes avec le chapitre 21. J'ai deux manières de présenter les événements, mais suivant celle que je choisis, d'autres événements disparaîtront dans la suite de l'histoire. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, je pèse le pour et le contre de chacune des versions du chapitre 21. ; grrrr.... ;;;;;;_

_Bref, un choix qui change l'avenir à long terme, c'est ce à quoi je fais face pour " Communauté… " et c'est ce qui m'a décidé de sortir cette fic-ci pour vous faire patienter ;)  
Je sais que j'ai aussi ALMOST UNREAL qui a démarré dernièrement et qui n'en n'est qu'au premier chapitre, mais cette fic reprendra en Juillet (2004 ! ;) )._

_Un dessin de son choix à celle/celui qui prononcera les deux mots magiques après lecture de ce chapitre ;-)_

_A pluche et bizoooooooooooooooh :)))))))_

_::Roselyne ::_


	2. Ch 1: L'archer et le médaillon

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

* * *

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_  
  
Chapitre 1 – l'archer et le médaillon**

* * *

.

C'était une douce nuit de Rivendell. L'air qui avait longtemps été moite et chaud, s'était agréablement rafraîchit, et le jeune Estel savourait cet instant de paix avec l'insouciance des enfants, toujours préoccupés seulement par le présent, et ne craignant pas les démons du lendemain.  
  
Il perçut soudain un mouvement dans sa chambre, mais se força au silence et à l'immobilité parfaite, observant la pièce au travers de ses longs cils noirs. Près de la porte d'entrée, se trouvaient deux grands êtres. Il était presque certain, sans savoir comment, que l'un d'eux était le seigneur Elrond. Il ouvrit les yeux de manière presque imperceptible, juste assez pour lui permettre de distinguer l'autre être accompagnant son père adoptif.  
  
A la faible lueur venant des brûleurs extérieurs, et dont la lumière dorée et ténue passait au travers des longs voiles clairs pendants devant sa fenêtre, il distinguait à peine cette deuxième silhouette, immobile sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, un pas en retrait du seigneur Elrond. L'elfe avait des cheveux pâles, mi-longs. Ses yeux semblaient clairs et ardents, captant la moindre variation de lumière et la réfléchissant. Un lourd drapé semblait tomber depuis ses épaules sur le sol. C'était un elfe, il ne faisait aucun doute. Et pourtant, Estel était certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais aperçu dans le domaine de Rivendell. Il se tenait, droit et solide, mais néanmoins, il ne dégageait pas la même impression de force calme que le grand elfe à sa droite. On aurait presque dit un fantôme... Mais il ressentait de la curiosité émanant de cet être.  
  
« N'est-il pas un peu petit pour son âge, Seigneur Elrond ? », finit par dire cet être étrange. Sa voix semblait un doux murmure, laissant la même impression que des plumes d'oiseaux caressant doucement la joue. La voix basse et chaude du seigneur elfe lui répondit doucement: « Il est bien connu que chez les Numénors, la croissance est tardive, jeune prince. »  
  
Un prince ? Estel n'avait pas de souvenir d'une présence royale à Rivendell par le passé. Il n'y avait pas de roi à Rivendell. Juste le seigneur elfe. D'où cet être pouvait-il venir ? Le seigneur Elrond ne s'adressait d'ailleurs pas à lui avec la révérence due aux monarques. Il lui semblait détecter une pointe de tendresse presque paternelle dans le ton de sa voix.  
  
« J'avais entendu ces dires, seigneur Elrond », souffla le prince. « Pourtant, il a déjà cinq ans... »  
  
« Il est éveillé et nous écoute », la voix du seigneur Elrond n'était plus un murmure. Son ton était plus tranchant, plus dur. Nul besoin désormais d'éviter de réveiller l'enfant. Estel entendit un rire étouffé qui n'était pas celui du seigneur de Rivendell. « Rusé comme un renard... », dit la douce voix inconnue.  
  
« Ceux de sa race ont besoin de ruse... Comme de beaucoup d'autres enseignements », reprit Elrond sur un volume de voix normal. « S'il est réellement celui que nous attendons, il aura besoin de cet enseignement tout autant qu'un autre pour survivre... »  
  
Estel sentait une pointe de regret dans la voix de son père adoptif, comme s'il voulait lui éviter ce futur qui semblait s'étendre devant lui.  
  
« Dors bien, jeune Estel », dit alors Elrond. « Demain, ton entraînement commence. »  
  
Et aussi furtivement qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre, les deux elfes disparurent dans l'obscurité au-delà de la porte, laissant l'enfant seul dans son lit, à ressasser les paroles qu'il avait entendue, et à essayer d'en comprendre les significations voilées qu'il y percevait.  
  
Son entraînement commençait demain ? Mais à quel entraînement le seigneur Elrond faisait-il allusion ? Il apprenait les anciennes langues elfes, mêmes les anciennes variantes, abandonnées depuis longtemps. Il suivait assidûment les leçons d'art et de musique il avait également quelques notions de base en matière de combat... Mais au ton qu'Elrond avait utilisé, on aurait dit que le seigneur elfe était persuadé que ce nouvel entraînement lui plairait énormément... Mais qu'il en aurait jusqu'à plus soif ! Et même au-delà...  
  
Et sur ces pensées, le jeune Estel finit par sombrer dans un sommeil hanté d'un rêve étrange dont le seul souvenir qu'il garda au réveil fut celui d'une pierre qui tombait dans une marre avec un bruit assourdissant.

.

* * *

.

L'elfe passa sous une arche de pierre finement sculptée et entra dans la partie des jardins de Rivendell qu'on lui avait désigné.  
  
_La lignée d'Isildur...,_ songea-t-il, _celui qui a plongé notre monde dans le chaos.  
_  
Sur un petit muret, au pied d'un jeune saule, se trouvait le jeune garçon numénorien, penché sur ce qui devait être un livre. Le prince sentit un élan de rage éclater en son esprit.  
  
_Je pensais que les gens d'Elrond lui auraient au moins appris à ne jamais tourner le dos à tout ouverture d'où pourrait venir un ennemi !_ L'elfe soupira intérieurement. Il devrait apprendre bien plus de choses à cet humain qu'il ne l'avait songé initialement. Puis il se ravisa un peu, se souvenant que cet endroit n'était pas en guerre constante comme son pays natal, et qu'une telle parano n'avait pas sa place ici.  
  
« Je vous ai entendu arriver quand vous avez descendu les marches de pierre vers les jardins, jeune prince », dit doucement le garçon sans se retourner. « J'avais d'abord reconnu votre pas dans le hall. »  
  
L'elfe serra les mâchoires. « Ces sons, auraient pu être imités !». Il avait du mal à ne rien laisser filtrer de la colère qui montait en lui.  
  
« J'aurais pu faire la différence », dit simplement l'enfant d'une voix claire, en posant le livre à côté de lui et en tournant un visage souriant vers l'elfe.  
  
_Il m'a juste entendu marcher hier soir près de sa chambre. Aurait-il réellement pu se souvenir du son ? Ou est-il en train de me bluffer ?_  
  
Estel pouvait enfin voir cet elfe étrange en plein jour. Ses cheveux blond pâle étaient tressés sur ses tempes et retombaient légèrement en dessous de ses épaules. Il était rare à Rivendell de voir des elfes avec des cheveux aussi courts. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui piqua la curiosité d'Estel. L'elfe portait un arc long dans son dos, et des flèches à empennage clair dépassaient de son dos. Il tenait un sac de cuir foncé, long et plat, sur son côt il était vêtu d'une tunique courte, dont les couleurs semblaient ternes en comparaison avec les drapés majestueux et colorés des résidents de Rivendell. C'était les couleur de la terre et des arbres, réalisa ensuite Estel. Il comprit instantanément pourquoi cet être était ici.  
  
_C'est un guerrier. Il est là pour m'apprendre les arts du combat._  
  
Il se sentait excité à cette idée. Il avait déjà eu des bases d'entraînement avec des elfes locaux, mais le fait qu'on ait fait venir de l'extérieur quelqu'un dont la guerre semblait le quotidien, présageait un entraînement dont il se délectait à l'avance !  
  
« Je me nomme Estel Ellessar», dit l'enfant d'une voix claire, « fils d'adoption du seigneur Elrond du domaine sacré de Rivendell ».  
  
L'elfe face à lui souleva légèrement un sourcil. L'enfant avait-il réellement voulu crâner, pour se montrer à la hauteur du rang de la personne face à lui ? Il prit une profonde respiration et répliqua sur le même ton.  
  
« Je me nomme Legolas Greenleaf, fils du Roi Thranduil du royaume sylvain de Mirkwood ». _Et ironie du sors, c'est à moi qu'on demande de former un humain. Et un descendant d'Isildur qui plus est !  
_  
Le prince fut légèrement surpris en voyant Estel effectuer le salut réservé à ce genre de rencontre : la main sur le front, les doigts serrés, trois d'entre eux touchant réellement la peau, puis le bras descendant, le poignet au milieu de la poitrine, le poing serré légèrement serré d'abord, puis la paume s'ouvrant vers le ciel. L'enfant avait fait ce geste avec une profonde gravité qui arracha un doux sourire à l'elfe.

_Au moins, ils lui ont donné les enseignements de base._  
  
Legolas se prit à considérer cet humain qui se conduisait comme un elfe. Puis il se souvint de ce que le seigneur Elrond lui avait dit : cet humain de Numénor avait du sang elfe dans les veines. Cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses. Pourrait-il apprendre le combat comme un véritable elfe ? Cela restait encore à vérifier. Il posa le sac de peau à côté de lui.  
  
Estel en vit sortir diverses armes, mais celle qui capta le plus son attention et qui faillit lui arracher un cri de joie, fut un arc sylvain clair finement courbé, dont la corde semblait argentée...  
  
Et dont la taille était parfaite pour lui.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil commençait à se rapprocher de l'horizon, teintant le ciel de lueurs rosées, dorées et pourpres. Elrond s'avança lentement sur un pont de bois aux branchages torsadées et regarda l'allée d'arbres en bas. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se peindre sur ses traits face au spectacle qui s'y déroulait : le prince Legolas, un des maîtres-assassins de Mirkwood, baissant sa garde afin de transmettre à un enfant humain son savoir. Ce qui plaisait en réalité à Elrond, c'était de voir que le prince pouvait sourire. Lui qui était toujours de mine si grave, et qui ne desserrait habituellement les mâchoires que pour parler stratégie de combat, découvrait un autre côté de lui-même. Et Estel devrait peut-être freiner son côté turbulent pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son instructeur. Quelque part au fond de lui, son instant avait certainement du lui faire comprendre le danger potentiel qui pouvait émaner de cet elfe. Elrond en était certain.  
  
Le seigneur elfe était assez fier de lui. Il avait l'habitude de tenter ce genre d'expériences, et mettre des opposés dans la même équipe pour voir la chimie qui pouvait s'opérer mais jusqu'à l'arrivée de Legolas dans le domaine de Rivendell la veille, il n'aurait jamais songé à mélanger ces extrêmes : un enfant humain turbulent et débordant d'énergie – généralement doué pour les mauvaises blagues - et un elfe guerrier n'ayant apparemment pas une once d'humour, et qui de surcroît avait grandit dans le mépris et la haine de l'humain.  
  
Bien sur, le début de leur rencontre s'était fait sous une surveillance discrète mais renforcée. Puis quand il s'était avéré que Legolas n'essayerait pas de tuer Estel – _bien qu'Elrond se disait avec le recul que si Legolas avait réellement voulu tuer Estel, aucun elfe de Rivendell n'aurait pu intervenir à temps_ – le professeur et l'élève avaient été laissés à eux-mêmes.  
  
Et depuis son pont d'observatoire, Elrond avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, surtout la rapidité avec laquelle Legolas avait baissé sa garde, même si cette garde n'était pas encore complètement baissée. Au regard qu'Estel levait vers lui, il était clair que l'humain _adorait_ cet elfe.  
  
Et les voyant dans ce mélange d'entraînement et de jeu, Elrond se dit que petit à petit, pierre par pierre, l'édifice de haine entre les races pouvaient être détruits, avec l'arme de l'espoir.  
  
Legolas se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il se rendait compte que ces moments de simple joie étaient si rares d'où il venait, qu'il pouvait les reconnaître et les savourer dès qu'ils les retrouvaient sur son chemin. Il les savourait comme seul quelqu'un ayant toujours connu la guerre peut tomber en extase face la vue d'une plaine fleurie sous un soleil de printemps.  
  
Il regardait Estel armer à nouveau son petit arc. Ils s'étaient entraînés toute la journée, et l'enfant humain ne semblait pas se lasser. Il voulait continuellement recommencer, encore et encore, pour améliorer sa précision de tir, ou la distance à laquelle il pouvait envoyer ses flèches. L'elfe sylvain avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques heures, cette distance diminuait sensiblement, trahissant la fatigue de l'enfant, mais jamais Estel ne voulait arrêter. Pourtant il remarquait bien qu'il s'affaiblissait et que son tir, s'il était plus précis que ce matin, était également moins puissant... L'enfant rageait intérieurement, Legolas pouvait le sentir, et il devait méprendre sa colère pour de la force. Il dormirait bien cette nuit, se dit l'elfe en souriant, et ses bras le feraient souffrir pendant les jours à venir. Une autre leçon qu'il tirerait de cette première journée.  
  
Estel sentait la fatigue le gagner, mais il craignait moins la fatigue en elle-même que la lassitude. Pourtant, elle aussi menaçait de poindre le bout de son nez. Il voulait continuer à tirer encore et encore, mais sentait l'ennui qui commençait à le chatouiller. Et puis, sa fierté était à rude épreuve : il voulait prouver à Legolas qu'il était un très bon élève. Il voulait que l'elfe puisse être fier de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre que l'habituel tir sur cible de paille.  
  
Et puis son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans les branches du chêne sur la gauche du rocher où sa cible était appuyée. Il leva les yeux et vit deux colombes à ramures claire qui s'étaient rassemblées l'une contre l'autre, comme pour s'abriter de la fraîcheur de la soirée qui allait tombait. Elles observaient paresseusement l'activité en bas, et semblaient parfois sur le point de somnoler. Estel se dit que cela pourrait faire une cible intéressante. Elles n'étaient pas loin, mais étaient plus petites que sa cible habituelle.  
  
S'il parvenait à en toucher une, peut-être que Legolas serait fier de lui...  
  
Il tendit la main vers une flèche dans le carquois qui reposait sur son côté... 

Et l'instant d'après, il heurtait la terre brutalement, sentant ensuite l'impact d'un autre corps contre le sien. Il eut sa respiration coupée et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'orienter. Il regarda sur sa droite, et vit que Legolas était également au sol.  
  
Il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait coupable, sans savoir exactement de quoi.  
  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Legolas roula sur lui-même et se redressa à demi, un genou en terre, et la main droite fermement serrée autour du bois d'une flèche. « Tu ne dois pas tuer gratuitement, jeune inconscient! ». La voix de Legolas était sévère, mais pas aussi ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Estel sentait qu'il devait maîtriser une colère qui avait une source autre que ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
_Mais que s'est-il passé, à propos ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir voulu prendre une flèche dans mon carquois... Legolas a-t-il deviné ce que j'avais en tête ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin de me jeter au sol de cette manière. N'aurait-il pas simplement pu me parler ? Les elfes sylvains sont-ils tous fous ?!  
_  
Il sentait une colère monter en lui face à tant d'injustice, et voulu rétorquer à Legolas, quand ses yeux se portèrent sur la main qui tenait la flèche. _Sa_ flèche, remarqua-t-il. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait entre les doigts pâles de l'elfe. L'enfant oublié la douleur sourde de sa propre épaule meurtrie par la chute, et leva un regard horrifié vers l'elfe. Il vit alors que ce dernier avait récupéré la presque totalité de son calme.  
  
Legolas s'agenouilla près de lui. « Tu ne dois jamais tuer qu'un ennemi », commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce, mais ferme, comme un professeur apprenant pour la énième fois une leçon à un élève peu doué, « ou si tu dois te nourrir de ta cible. Vois-tu ces colombes ? », il les montra de sa main gauche. Estel vit qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé, juste un peu moins somnolentes qu'avant, observant la scène se déroulant sous yeux d'un air nonchalant. « Elles forment un seul couple, pour toute leur vie. Si tu avais tué l'une d'elle, tu aurais condamné l'autre à mourir de solitude et de tristesse... Comme les elfes », ajouta-t-il après un moment.  
  
_Si j'arrive à lui inculquer des valeurs de base, pour qu'il ne devienne pas un tueur d'elfe, j'aurai déjà amélioré la situation_, pensa-t-il alors.  
  
« Legolas... », commença Estel d'une voix tremblante, « ta main... ». Legolas abaissa son regard et vit le fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la main et vit l'écorchure sur sa paume. Il secoua les épaules et regarda à nouveau Estel. « Ce n'est qu'une égratignure », dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il n'y songeait déjà plus, « elle cicatrisera vite. »  
  
Estel fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, c'est ça ? »  
  
Legolas lui jeta un regard en bied. « En combat, il nous en faut beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais... », et il redésigna les deux colombes qui s'étaient à nouveau laissé gagner par la somnolence, « ce qui aurait pu tuer la deuxième colombe, tuerait certainement un elfe. »  
  
« L'amour peut vous tuer ? », Estel avait presque oublié le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où il avait voulu prendre la flèche et le moment où Legolas l'avait poussé sur le sol, tant l'enseignement que l'elfe lui apportait maintenant lui semblait intéressant.  
  
« La perte... », dit doucement Legolas, tout en se maudissant intérieurement après coup de révéler un tel point faible – leur plus grand point faible – à un humain qui avait autant la possibilité de devenir leur pire ennemi en grandissant, que leur meilleur allié contre les forces de Sauron.  
  
« Et toi, Legolas », reprit Estel, « Es-tu amoureux ? ». Legolas souleva des sourcils surpris, et demeura un instant abasourdi par la question, puis son visage se vida lentement d'expression. « Non. Et je ne le serai jamais, je pense.», ajouta-t-il un peu amer.  
  
« C'est super ! », s'écria Estel. A nouveau, Legolas souleva des sourcils interrogatifs. Estel lui fit un large sourire. « Comme ça, ça voudra dire que tu ne mourras jamais, et qu'on pourra être toujours amis ! ».  
  
Legolas fut à nouveau abasourdi par la réflexion d'Estel. Cet enfant ne connaissait ni vraiment l'amour, ni vraiment la mort, et pourtant d'une phrase simple, il avait trouvé la réponse à la question de l'existence que se posait le prince : L'amour donnait le goût à la vie. Mais si on ne vivait pas, on ne pouvait pas mourir.  
  
Bien sur l'enfant n'avait pas formulé cette idée en ces termes, mais c'est ainsi que Legolas la comprit. Il s'assit lentement en tailleur face à l'enfant humain. Pendant un moment il fixa le sol entre eux, puis redressa un triste sourire vers Estel. « Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes tout ce que tu viens de me dire, jeune Estel », commença-t-il avant de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir accomplir un jour. Il leva une main vers les cheveux de l'humain et les ébouriffa affectueusement. « ... mais tu es assez perspicace... ».  
  
« Alors, on va rester ami pour toujours ? », demanda l'enfant, les yeux larges et pétillants de joie.  
  
Legolas considéra un instant la situation. La veille, Elrond était venu le trouver pour lui demander s'il voulait bien faire fit de sa haine de l'humain et entraîner l'héritier d'Isildur et aujourd'hui, cet enfant qu'il aurait du haïr, avait brisé sa garde sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Legolas réalisa qu'il n'avait plus parlé aussi librement avec quelqu'un depuis des centaines d'années. Peut-être même des millénaires. Il sourit devant l'absurdité de la situation. Cet enfant qu'il aurait pu tuer en toute légitimité, lui tendait la main, quémandant – et lui offrant - quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié.  
  
_L'amitié..._  
  
Legolas savait qu'il ne serait pas transformé d'assassin en agréable ami en un clin d'œil, mais il avait conscience de ce que l'enfant avait fait: mettre en place un processus de transformation que lui seul pouvait arrêter.  
  
Voulait-il continuer à vivre dans la haine, ou la duret ? L'enfant lui avait en quelque sorte montré la porte, mais c'était à lui qu'il revenait de l'ouvrir.  
  
Il porta les mains à son cou et ses doigts effleurèrent une chaîne, qu'il dégrafa. Estel le vit qui retirait de sa tunique un médaillon en forme de feuille verte, retenu par une fine chaîne. Legolas le maintint devant ses yeux un instant, laissant les souvenirs lié à ce médaillon s'écouler dans son esprit comme un fin ruisseau clair et frais. Puis après un moment, il sourit doucement et tendit les mains vers l'humain, passant le médaillon autour de son cou.  
  
Estel regarda le médaillon à son cou sans comprendre au début. Legolas posa une main sur la feuille verte de métal, sentant sous ses doigts fins la délicate sculpture des elfes des bois. « C'était un cadeau de ma mère », dit- il doucement. « Cela symbolise mon nom... ». Il leva les yeux vers l'enfant et sourit. « Oui... Amis pour toujours... ».

.

* * *

.

Elrond s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit où reposait Estel. Il avait glissé un bras sous la couverture de soie légère et ramené l'autre sur sa tête. Il semblait exténué aux yeux d'Elrond. Mais pas étonnant, se dit le seigneur elfe, après la journée d'entraînement qu'il avait eu. Bien qu'il se disait qu'entre le maître et l'élève, celui des deux qui avait vécu le plus grand changement et qui avait appris le plus, n'était pas qui on pouvait croire.  
  
Il songea au prince de Mirkwood, avec son habituelle réserve et sa fierté. Se sentant sans cesse dans l'obligation de cacher toute faiblesse. Elrond avait du le forcer dans ses derniers retranchement pour qu'il accepte de lui montrer sa main blessée. Le seigneur elfe avait réalisé que le prince avait eu raison en disant à l'enfant que sa blessure cicatriserait vite. Mais il était un archer, et il avait besoin que ses bras et ses mains, soient en parfait état. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quand on aurait besoin de lui. On ne pouvait jamais certifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaque d'orcs pendant la nuit...  
  
Elrond avait froncé légèrement les sourcils en examinant la main de Legolas. Sous prétexte de devoir retirer un morceau de bois de la plaie, il avait du la rouvrir légèrement. Il y avait eu un fin filet de sang, qui s'était très vite tarit.  
  
_Coagulation ultra-rapide_, s'était dit Elrond, surpris. _Une drogue que les elfes sylvains utilisent pour limiter les hémorragies en combat et augmenter leur chance de survie ? _Il faudrait qu'il enquête là-dessus.  
  
Estel prit alors la parole, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du seigneur elfe.  
  
« Comment va la main de Legolas ? ». Sa voix était traînante, et il était clair que soit il luttait contre le sommeil, soit il venait de sortir d'une phase de somnolence.  
  
Elrond sourit doucement devant le lien qui s'était tissé si rapidement entre l'humain et l'elfe. « D'ici quelques jours, ce sera comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée... ».  
  
Estel se redressa alors, portant un regard fatigué mais troublé sur le seigneur elfe. « Père... Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé... »  
  
« C'est un incident », dit simplement Elrond pour essayer de le rassurer. « Tu as voulu viser les colombes et Legolas t'en a empêché. Mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal », ajouta-t-il à nouveau sur le ton du professeur à l'élève. « Souviens toi de l'enseignement que Legolas t'a donné à ce sujet. »  
  
« Non... », reprit Estel, mal à l'aise, et fronçant les sourcils. « C'est juste que... Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir visé les colombes. » Il entendit la respiration d'Elrond ralentir légèrement. « Que veux-tu dire ? », dit ce dernier sur un ton légèrement surpris.  
  
« Je me souviens d'avoir _voulu_ les viser... d'avoir voulu prendre la flèche dans le carquois... », l'enfant marqua une pause, « puis de m'être retrouvé au sol avec Legolas... Tout ce qui s'est passé entre, c'est le noir total. »  
  
Elrond demeura silencieux un moment. Estel relevant les yeux sur lui, vit que son regard était orienté vers la fenêtre de sa chambre par laquelle les lueurs de la lune perçaient. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Peut- être que c'est du au choc... », finit-il par dire. « J'étais sur le pont, et j'ai tout vu. Legolas n'y a pas été de main morte quand il t'a poussé. Tu t'es peut-être cogné la tête un peu fort... ».  
  
_Qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre ? Cet enfant, ou moi-même ?_  
  
Estel eut un faible sourire. « Oui, peut-être... ». Puis rassuré par cette simple explication, il se rallongea à nouveau dans son lit douillet et s'endormit avant même qu'Elrond eut quitté la pièce.  
  
Le seigneur elfe s'adossa doucement à la porte qu'il venait de refermer et ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques instants, il les ouvrit et regarda la foret du dehors, baignée dans la nuit.  
  
_Non, ça n'est qu'une coïncidence... Rien d'autre...  
_  
Il secoua les épaules pour chasser son trouble et se dirigea vers son bureau, afin de prendre connaissance des derniers rapports de guerre que Glorfindel lui avait remis au sujet de Mirkwood.  
  
Il ne resongerait plus à cet incident avant quelques semaines, quand d'autres incidents de ce genre se reproduiraient...

.

.

**A suivre**

**.**

* * *

.

Alors, contents tout le monde ? :) A peine 24 heures entre les deux chapitres ) Je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer ce rythme là vu les examens qui commencent la semaine prochaine, mais j'essayerai au moins un par semaine )  
  
Alors maintenant, les réponses aux questions dans les REVIEWS

.

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Mh "l'effet pappillon" version Seigneur des Anneaux. Voilà qui promet d'être super intéressant !   
attend sagement la suite  
  
**Roselyne : **Et la gagnante est Luinil !!! :D  
Alors, un dessin de ton choix, pour la peine ) (que je te ferai quand mes examens seront terminés ) )

.

**Aelea WoOd :**  
Hum je vois que tu connais l'effet papillon ...  
  
**Roselyne **: C un de mes films favoris :D Je l'avais vu une dizaine de fois avant sa sortie ciné (vive les dixv et emule -) )  
  
**Aelea :**  
Je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'a la fin du chapitre quand il écrit sa lettre. Sa m'a un peu déçue. Car bon maintenant je sais un peu la trame de l'histoire, et le debut ma beaucoup intrigué.  
Sa peut-etre une idée interessante pour la suite, mais sa serait dommage que tout soit copie du film, avec juste les persos du SDA qui changent.  
  
**Roselyne **: Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet ) Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mixe un film et LOTR... et refaire du transcript de base, ça me ferait ch(...) ) Non non, y aura des variantes je te rassure :D  
  
_(mais j'en dis pas plus sinon je pète le suspens, heu ! )_

_._

**Syl2Sy :**Ca commence trop bien!  
Vivement la suite!  
  
**Roselyne **: Mirci Contente ? :)

.

**Lisandra **: C'EST SUPER, CONTINUE, JE VEUX LA SUITE !  
  
Roselyne : Ça va comme ça ? :)

.

**Elysabeth :**  
la suite?  
c'est ça le mot magique?  
  
**Roselyne : **LOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)))))))))))))))))) Non, mais c'est bien essay )   
Mais c'est Luinil qui a gagn )

.

**Randomreviewer() :  
**  
Ca a l'air prometteur. TRES prometteur. T'as pa sintérêt à nous faire attendre trois mois pour la suite...  
  
**Roselyne :** Rhoooo, tout de suite... Non mais, quelle réputation me fais-tu l ? _sourire angélique O;-)_


	3. Ch 2: Le chant du guerrier

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

* * *

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Chapitre deux - le chant du guerrier**

.

_« Ce matin, Legolas va encore venir m'apprendre à me battre. Je suppose qu'il va encore me faire utiliser les dagues longues. J'aime mieux quand il me laisse utiliser mon arc. Mais il dit qu'utiliser des armes de contact montre qu'on est plus fort, car on doit être plus proche de son ennemi. Je ne veux pas paraître lâche, mais je préfère quand même l'arc à la dague. »  
_  
Estel écrivait dans le petit livre fait de feuilles de parchemin reliées par une bande de cuir finement torsadée sur lequel figurait le sceau de la maison d'Elrond. Il avait reçu ce livre quand il avait commencé l'écriture elfique. Glorfindel le lui avait donné pour qu'il s'exerce à recopier des mots et des phrases. Mais Estel avait rapidement préféré y inscrire ses propres pensées. Au début, il avait eu du mal, et ses tournures n'avaient pas toujours été claires, ni correctes. Mais au fil des jours, sa main s'était assurée. Bien sur, il restait encore des lacunes dans l'écriture. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait une telle différence entre son langage parlé et son écrit. Ses tournures étaient encore hasardeuses, et on aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître comme l'auteur de ces lignes, en l'ayant entendu s'exprimer presque couramment trois minutes auparavant.  
  
Une lune s'était écoulée depuis la première leçon de combat que Legolas avait transmise à Estel. Quatre semaines où l'elfe sylvain et l'humain se côtoyaient tous les jours, et s'influençaient mutuellement. Si le changement qu'Elrond voyait en Estel était plus du genre de l'enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet ou un nouveau compagnon de jeu, le changement opéré en Legolas était fulgurant.  
  
Tellement fulgurant que Elrond émettait un doute. Que Legolas se soit métamorphosé - en un temps si court - d'expert tactique ne desserrant jamais les mâchoires à quelqu'un d'aimable, de patient, et de caractère joueur, semblait moins crédible que la possibilité que Legolas "joue le jeu" et se force à cette attitude.  
  
Se testait-il par la même occasion qu'il entraînait Estel ? Il était fort possible que Legolas tente sa propre expérience dans cette affaire. Peut-être voulait-il savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans les sentiments positifs... Peut-être voulait-il se donner l'illusion qu'il était capable de vivre normalement, comme n'importe quel elfe ayant grandit dans la paix... Même si ce n'était que pour un temps relativement court.  
  
Car que se passerait-il quand Legolas retournerait à Mirkwood ? Un endroit où la guerre était constante contre les forces de Sauron – ces mêmes forces attaquant la forêt noire grâce à l'erreur commise il y avait si longtemps par l'ancêtre même d'Estel... Pas étonnant que Glorfindel ait émis une telle désapprobation quand Elrond lui avait fait part de son idée. Comment le fils du roi d'une contrée où les elfes tombaient jour après jour lors de combats contre l'ennemi, pourrait accepter d'entraîner le descendant de celui-là même qui avait provoqué le retour de cet ennemi? L'esprit de vengeance du prince pouvait à tout moment prévaloir sur la peur de créer un incident diplomatique en tuant le protégé de son hôte...  
  
Et pourtant, en voyant les plaisanteries échangées entre l'elfe sylvain et l'enfant numénor, Elrond se disait qu'il avait probablement eu raison de ne pas écouter Glorfindel pour une fois. Il avait bien sur craint au début que Legolas ne joue la comédie pour endormir leurs soupçons à son égard, et ne frappe Estel à un moment ou à un autre, quand leur attention se serait relâchée... Il avait eu très peur quand il avait vu Estel tirer sur les colombes et Legolas bondir pour saisir la flèche au vol... Il avait craint pour Estel à ce moment-là. La douleur de la blessure que Legolas s'était infligée pour arrêter cette flèche aurait pu être suffisante pour briser le contrôle que l'elfe exerçait sur lui-même, et le pousser à tuer Estel, comme un réflexe animal contre une source de douleur.  
  
Mais il avait été rassuré par la suite des événements. Legolas avait pu garder son calme, et se servir de l'incident pour enseigner de nouvelles valeurs à l'humain. Le même humain avait - sans s'en rendre réellement compte – fournit un enseignement en retour à l'elfe. Tous les deux s'en étaient trouvé grandis, et le lien entre eux, lien qui avait été si près de se rompre, s'en était trouvé renforcé.  
  
Estel avait toujours semblé apprécier les elfes, mais il regardait Legolas comme un véritable ami. Un ami qui pouvait être extrêmement dangereux et difficilement contrôlable s'il se décidait à utiliser son meilleur talent : ôter les vies.  
  
Pourtant, au contact de l'humain, cet elfe faisait ressortir d'autres talents, des choses qu'il avait peut-être apprises dans son jeune âge, et qui avaient été écrasées, cachées, enterrées, par un environnement trop dur. Elrond soupçonnait que l'éducation que le roi de Mirkwood avait donnée à son fils ne comportait en rien les notions d'arts et de musiques...  
  
C'est pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Legolas rejoindre le lieu d'entraînement, portant quelques armes, mais également sa harpe longue.  
  
Sous le guerrier, le poète allait-il faire surface ? Legolas allait-il réussir à apprécier la paix, tout en sachant qu'en ce moment même, son peuple faisait constamment face à la mort ?  
  
Legolas descendit les quelques marches de pierre qui menaient à la petite fontaine où l'attendait Estel. L'elfe posa ses armes sur un muret, et tourna la tête à demi vers l'enfant qui écrivait toujours dans son livre, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.  
  
« Hé bien, petit renard, on ne me souhaite plus le bonjour ? », commença Legolas sur un ton outré. « Je me demande quelle flèche as-tu pu encore décocher à ce pauvre Glorfindel », continua l'elfe, « je l'ai croisé dans le grand hall en venant ici on aurait dit qu'il se rendait en toute hâte aux funérailles de son pire ennemi. »  
  
Bien que le souvenir de Glorfindel instaurât un léger malaise en Estel, l'enfant sourit. Il savait entendre entre les mots, et discerner la plaisanterie de Legolas sous ses fausses colères. Il lui semblait toujours que Legolas gardait encore quelque réserve, mais il lui semblait moins taciturne qu'avant... plus _vivant_.  
  
Legolas ajustait les cordes de sa longue harpe d'un air profondément absorbé, la pointe de sa langue touchant sa lèvre supérieure sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience.  
  
« Dis-moi, Legolas », dit Estel en se levant du muret et posant son livre à côté de lui, « Se prépare-t-on à la musique quand il est l'heure de combattre ? »  
  
« On en a après nos aînés aujourd'hui, on dirait, hmm ? », dit Legolas et il pinça une corde de son instrument en hochant pensivement de la tête.  
  
« Où est parti Glorfindel ? », demanda Estel, se souvenant de l'étrange regard que le grand elfe lui avait jeté ce matin dans la bibliothèque avant de le congédier.  
  
« Probablement dans la salle des archives pour se replonger dans ses sacro- saints rouleaux », dit Legolas d'un air détaché, sachant très bien quelles remontrances il subirait si ses paroles peu respectueuses sortaient de ce jardin. « Il ne reste que ce pauvre Legolas, qui vient tout juste de s'arrêter de combattre, et qui n'aspire qu'à la poésie et à la musique », plaisanta l'elfe, en pinçant une corde de sa harpe. Il prêta l'oreille au son, puis sourit. « Avec le seigneur Elrond, nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux apprendre la musique au piètre combattant que tu fais, afin que tu ne perdes pas ton existence toute entière ».  
  
Une lune auparavant, Estel aurait réagit au quart de tour comme l'enfant qu'il était: trépignant, hurlant, se roulant par terre, et niant sa faiblesse. Mais il avait appris à utiliser les mots aussi sûrement qu'une dague, pour riposter. Cette joute verbale avec son maître d'arme faisait partie des rituels de combats désormais habituels. « Dans ce cas, Legolas, tu ferais mieux de me chanter quelques vers... Que je sois bien certain de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. »  
  
C'était une attaque basse, car Legolas, bien que peu habitué à ces arts, ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout!  
  
« Ahaa ! », s'écria Legolas, une lueur de gaîté, de complicité, de fierté, ainsi que de fausse colère passant dans ses yeux. Puis l'elfe entonna la chanson de Nimrodel.  
  
_Il était jadis une vierge elfique  
Etoile brillant de jour  
Son blanc manteau était d'or brod  
Ses chaussures gris d'argent. _

_Une étoile était posée sur son front  
Une lumière sur ses cheveux  
Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or  
En Lorien la belle. _

_Ses cheveux était longs et ses bras blancs  
Belle et libre était-elle  
Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère  
Que la feuille de tilleul. _

_Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,  
Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,  
Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent  
Dans la mare brillante. _

_Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait  
A la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre  
Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel  
Et dans les montagnes, isolée. _

_La nef elfique dans le havre gris  
Sous le vent de la montagne  
Bien des jours l'attendit  
Au bord de la mer rugissante.   
_

_Un vent nocturne dans les terres du nord  
Se leva, et haut il cria,  
Et mena le navire des rives elfiques  
Au travers des flots mouvants. _

_Quand vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue,  
Les montagnes plongeant grises  
Au-delà des vagues gonflées qui lançaient  
leurs panaches d'écume aveuglante. _

_Amroth vit la rive évanescente  
A présent basse derrière la houle,  
Et il maudit le perfide navire qui l'emportait  
Loin de Nimrodel. _

_Jadis il était un roi-elfe,  
Un seigneur de l'arbe et des vallons,  
Quand d'or étaient les rameaux printaniers  
Dans Lothlorien la Belle. _

_Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer  
Comme la flèche de la corde,  
Et plonger dans l'eau profonde  
Comme la mouette en vol. _

_Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants,  
Sur lui brillait l'écume;  
De loin, ils le virent fort et beau  
S'en aller, glissant tel un cygne. _

_Mais de l'Ouest n'est venu aucun message  
Et sur la Rive Citérieure  
Nulle nouvelle les elfes n'ont plus jamais entendu  
depuis lors d'Amroth._  
  
Estel était demeuré silencieux pendant toute la chanson, subjugué par la voix de son maître d'arme. Il y avait encore bien des choses qu'il devait découvrir sur cet être si fort, et si fragile à la fois. Estel pouvait ressentir la tristesse dans ses paroles. Il voulu à un moment tendre la main et la poser sur l'épaule de l'elfe, pour le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, il détecta aux notes et à la variation du rythme du prince de Mirkwood que la chanson touchait à sa fin.  
  
L'enfant se recomposa un visage malicieux. Nul besoin d'admettre qu'il donnait un point à l'elfe ! « Pas mal... », dit-il quand Legolas eut fini, « ... Du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y retrouve pas dans les accords. » Grande insulte pour les elfes cultivés Estel continua : « Mais si mon père Elrond t'entendait chanter ce genre de chose dans le jardin, il décorerait les murs de Rivendell avec tes oreilles. »  
  
Legolas gratta son oreille droite. « Bien piètre décoration que celles-ci. Elles ont déjà bien été malmenées par les sons étranges qu'un jeune enfant de ma connaissance tire de sa harpe ! »  
  
Estel ne s'avoua pas vaincu. « Ainsi tu as donc oublié ce que ça fait de se retrouver avec des orties dans son lit ? », dit il d'un ton faussement désinvolte, tout en surveillant l'elfe du coin de l'œil.  
  
Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent avec une expression de surprise feinte. « Aah ! C'était donc ton œuvre, petit renard ! ». Il saisit deux de ses dagues, « En garde ! En garde donc ! Je brûûûûûle de me venger ! ».  
  
Le sourire d'Estel s'élargit alors qu'il saisissait ses propres dagues, heureux que leur joute verbale ait une fois de plus atteint le but recherché.  
  
A l'écart depuis le balcon, Elrond ne se rendait pas compte qu'il affichait ce même type de sourire sur ses lèvres. Legolas et Estel étaient lancés dans un mélange de combat amical et de danse. Après tout, l'elfe de Mirkwood n'était pas une brute épaisse. Dans chacun de ses mouvements, on pouvait y voir la grâce de sa race. Estel, à côté, paraissait bien empoté...  
  
Elrond fut tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Glorfindel, la mine grave, qui semblait trouver une mouche sur le rebord du balcon particulièrement fascinante. Elrond sentit son estomac se nouer paresseusement. Glorfindel pouvait être d'un naturel paranoïaque, avec une tendance à voir le mal partout... Mais quand il portait cet air sur son visage, il avait souvent raison sur les catastrophes qu'il imaginait...  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda le seigneur elfe, soupçonnant à juste titre que ce que son lieutenant allait mentionner, concernerait directement son fils adoptif, et l'elfe sylvain.  
  
« Il faut que je vous parle, seigneur. », commença Glorfindel d'une voix atrocement neutre, son regard basculant pendant un court instant dans la direction de l'enfant et du prince, en bas, et confirmant les soupçons d'Elrond. « Je pense que nous avons un problème... Un problème sérieux.»

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre ;)

Maintenant je fonce vite à mon examen :p  
(comment ça je ne suis pas sérieuse dans mes études? ;) Mais écrire, ça relaxe :D )

Mais juste avant ça, une réponse à chaque personne ayant eu la grandeur et bonté d'âme de me laisser un petit mot derrière leur passage ;-)

.

**AELEA:**  
Hum sa va je suis satisfaite ptdr

_Roselyne: :-)_

AELEA:  
J'étais mitigée, mais l'intrigue est très bonne, alors continues

_Roselyne: :-)))))) merciiiiiii_

AELEA:  
Je suis étonée de voir déjà un autre chapitre, et long qui plus est, c'est bien   
Un seul truc, quand Estel à son trou de mémoire, c'est pas assez frappant je trouve.

_Roselyne: ben en fait, je l'ai joué en live _- d'ailleurs, j'ai des bleus partout :ppp - _pour voir comment Estel devait ressentir le choc; et comme juste avant son moment d'absence, il regardait dans la direction des colombes, et que juste avant que Legolas ne le heurte, il était toujours au même endroit et regardait TOUJOURS dans la direction des colombes: de son point de vue, il n'y avait pas eu de grand changement dans son champ de vision. C'est pour ça qu'il s'emporte un peu contre Legolas en se demandant si les elfes sylvains sont ils tous fous, vu que selon son point de vue, Legolas s'est jeté sur lui sans prévenir. Ce n'est que quand il voit sa flèche dans la main de l'elfe - alors qu'il l'avait seulement effleurée dans son carquois la seconde d'avant - qu'il s'est dit qu'il avait du "manquer un épisode"._

.

**CLEM:  
**Magnifique Chapitre !

_Roselyne: rougis :#-)_

CLEM:  
J'adore cette vision de Lego et d'Estel qui est si jeune et qui ne comprend pas encore les mauvais cotes de ce monde !

_Roselyne: c'est vrai que dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lues, c'était plutôt l'inverse: Aragorn avisé et Legolas completement innocent... C'est paaaaaaaaas bien de se laisser influencer par les looks de Viggo Mortensen et d'Orlando Bloom! ;-)_

CLEM:  
Superbe, continue

Roselyne: Merci ;) Le prochain chapitre dans deux jours (après ce pu### de brevet d'assistant caméra mercredi :-E )

.

**LISANDRA:  
**je réitère : LA SUITE

_Roselyne: parce que ce chapitre était si mauvais qu'il te faut vite un autre pour l'oublier? pleure_

.

**DARKNESSY** 2:  
Franchement ta fic est tro bien!

_Roselyne: rougiiiiiiiiiiiis_

DARKNESSY 2:  
Par contre je n'ai pa vu **l'effet papillon** donc je ne peu pa tro fair de conparaison.

_Roselyne: Bah, j'espère que cette histoire pourra survivre en tant qu'elle-même, et sera compréhensible même pour les gens n'ayant pas vu le film :-)_

.

**ERIKA**:  
MAI-EUH...deja que la communauté est victime de la page blanche ,

_Roselyne: Elle va reprendre... Je dois juste me décider quelle version du chapitre 21 je publie ;;;;;_

ERIKA:  
voila qu'en plus il n'ya que deux chapitres a cette fic...

_Roselyne: Patieeeeeence, petit scarabée ;) Cette fic a vu le jour hyper récemment aussi :p_

ERIKA:  
je veux bien les relire une 24 e fois toutes les deux , mais bon , apres je vais les connaitres par coeur...sniff ze veux la suite ... a genoux la suite steplait steplait steplait steplait

_Roselyne: donne un coussin à Erika pour ses genoux ;) Contente de ce nouveau chapitre? :)_


	4. Ch 3: Ô Toi qui sait ce que nous enduron...

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... (reniflement tristounet), mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

* * *

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC**  
**_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Chapitre 3 – Ô Toi qui sait ce que nous endurons ici ...**

* * *

.

Elrond et Glorfindel se trouvaient dans la grande bibliothèque de Rivendell. Le seigneur elfe se était assis dans un siège de bois sombre et torsadé. Glorfindel était près l'une des longues étagères murales, penché sur un petit coffre noir.  
  
« Gilraen, la mère d'Estel », commença Glorfindel d'un ton prudent, « est supposée revenir de Lothlórien d'ici quelques jours, escortée par Haldir des Galadrhim. »  
  
« Il est l'un des rares elfes de la lothlórien capable de parler le Westron », remarqua Elrond, songeant à la grande cité elfe, recluse dans les bois et s'isolant des contacts avec les autres races... et s'isolant même des autres elfes. Il était rare que des elfes de cet endroit en sortent... Comme il était rare qu'une femme humaine puisse y être admise. Mais elle était l'épouse de feu Arathorn, dernier descendant _connu_ d'Isildur. En dehors des elfes, personne ne savait qu'il avait eu un fils, Aragorn, ni que ce fils avait été placé en sécurité en Rivendell avant d'être rebaptisé Estel – _espoir_ en elfique.  
  
Depuis des millénaires, Elrond, et Galadrielle, la dame de Lothlórien, avaient surveillé la lignée d'Isildur avec attention, protégeant et guidant ses descendants, arrangeant des mariages parfois, afin de renforcer la race des numénors attendant la venue de celui qui pourrait faire face à Sauron, et reprendre le trône de Gondor, à la tête des humains. Chacun des descendants, depuis des millénaires, avaient été en étroit contact avec les elfes, de manière à les rendre plus influençables à la Juste Cause, et éviter que ne se reproduise le problème qui s'était autrefois posé avec Isildur quand il avait été en contact avec l'anneau.  
  
Elrond avait vu maints descendants d'Isildur grandir dans l'enceinte de Rivendell. Chacun était parti de par le vaste monde par la suite... Il les avait toujours guidé avec sagesse, mais avait involontairement conservé une certaine distance polie avec eux. Comme s'il avait peur de se faire corrompre par le fléau d'Isildur à travers les générations.  
  
Mais ce dernier enfant, Aragorn, était attachant... Elrond s'était pris à espérer qu'il ne fut pas l'_élu_, et qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale, si c'était encore possible dans ce monde. Car le destin de l'Elu était dur et triste. Le seigneur elfe souleva un sourcil involontairement. _Attachant_. Oui, c'était bien le terme qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Legolas avait si facilement laissé tomber son côté silencieux et méthodique pour se comporter presque comme tous les elfes de la paix. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la réflexion de Glorfindel.  
  
« Bien que je me demande s'il est bien avisé de la mettre en contact avec Estel», continua Glorfindel sur sa lancée, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté la remarque d'Elrond concernant Haldir, « L'enfant n'a pas de souvenir de sa mère et pense qu'elle est morte. Apprendre que cela est faux sera déjà un choc pour lui – il risque de nous détester – mais ce que je crains le plus... », le lieutenant elfe soupira, « c'est ce qui se passera si elle entre à nouveau dans un de ses délires ... »  
  
« Elle n'est pas dangereuse », dit doucement Elrond, « Elle vit juste dans son propre monde... Estel a le droit de la connaître, et si les gens de la lothlórien l'ont jugée assez calme pour qu'elle revienne ici-- »  
  
« Je n'approuve pas », l'interrompit Glorfindel, « qu'ils aient pu la laisser sortir de la Lothlórien. C'est trop dangereux pour Estel»  
  
« Tout comme tu n'approuves pas ma décision d'avoir choisi Legolas comme maître d'arme d'Estel », dit calmement Elrond avec une pointe d'amusement. « Toujours à chercher les ennemis et les conspirations dans le moindre recoin sombre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« J'ai parfois trouvé des recoins particulièrement peuplés, autrefois », sourit Glorfindel amèrement en se retournant vers Elrond, tenant un petit parchemin qu'il avait extirpé de la boîte sombre.  
  
« Tu as lancé un filet une nouvelle fois», commença Elrond, « et tu as ramené d'intéressants poissons ? »  
  
_Amusant_, se dit Elrond l'instant d'après, _cette expression marine couramment utilisée chez les elfes, alors que la plupart n'ont jamais vu la mer_.  
  
« J'ai lancé un filet, oui », répondit Glorfindel, et le ton sombre de sa voix ramena brusquement Elrond à la réalité, « mais le poisson que j'ai ramené en a presque fait craquer les mailles... Et je n'ai pas encore fini de l'extraire de l'eau!». Il déposa le rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau, en face d'Elrond, mais ne le déplia pas tout de suite, se contentant de garder ses deux mains dessus, comme les serres d'un épervier maintenant sa proie au sol. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, et son regard assombri. Il regardait le parchemin entre ses mains, comme s'il hésitait à le réduire en miette. Elrond sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser lentement. Puis la colère prit le dessus. Qu'attendait donc Glorfindel ? Devrait-il lui arracher le parchemin des mains ?  
  
« En temps normal », commença le lieutenant, interrompant les pensées du seigneur, « j'aurais fais avertir le roi Thranduil sur le champ... ». Il prit une pause et porta sur le seigneur Elrond un regard empli de gène, et de pitié. « Mais j'ai préféré vous en parler d'abord, car cela concerne également Estel... »  
  
Elrond fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard soutenu à l'autre elfe, l'encourageant à continuer.  
  
« Ce matin », reprit Glorfindel, après un court moment, « après la séance de lecture des anciens contes, j'ai demandé à Estel de faire une petite peinture pour illustrer ce qu'il avait retenu. Histoire de voir s'il avait bien comprit la portée du message de l'histoire. C'est par le dessin que l'on peut mieux cerner les points forts et lacunes d'un enfant... »  
  
Elrond acquiesça, impatient. Ce que Glorfindel lui disait n'était pas nouveau. L'autre elfe devait le savoir. Alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps à lui expliquer cette partie de l'étude psychologique que lui-même avait instaurée quelques millénaires auparavant ?  
  
« Il m'a peint ceci », dit Glorfindel en déroulant enfin le parchemin face au seigneur elfe. Elrond écarquilla les yeux, pendant un instant incapable de comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Puis la réalisation le frappa. Il se renversa sur son siège, comprenant désormais pourquoi Glorfindel avait insisté pour qu'il s'asseye. Après un moment pourtant, il reprit contenance. « Ca ne peut pas être Estel qui a peint ça ! ». Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait plus de se rassurer lui-même que de convaincre son lieutenant. « C'est un style de dessin trop adulte. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas quitté la pièce un seul instant pendant qu'il dessinait cette ... abomination », déglutit Glorfindel avec difficulté. « Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris par la ... », une nouvelle interruption, « qualité graphique du résultat... Mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant, c'est l'action qui s'y passe, et surtout qu'il est difficile de nier l'identité des personnes représentées... »  
  
Elrond fixait le dessin comme si ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Son attention tour à tour attirée par les trois personnes représentées sur le parchemin, puis revenant sans cesse à la phrase elfique inscrite au sommet.  
  
Le seigneur de Rivendell écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Estel avait écrit ça ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son écriture elfique était encore hasardeuse, et il ne connaissait qu'une des trois langues. Or, la phrase écrite en haut du dessin était de l'elfique sylvain de Mirkwood Nord et était écrit sans qu'aucune hésitation ne transparaisse dans les traits.  
  
Comme l'aurait écrit un adulte avec des années d'expérience de scribe...

_'Ô Toi qui sait ce que nous endurons ici, ne nous oublie pas dans tes prières...'_

Il se souvenait clairement de l'endroit où il avait déjà vu cette inscription... Et cela semblait parfaitement coller avec certains des personnages dessinés sur ce parchemin.  
  
C'était à l'entrée du domaine de Mirkwood. Cet endroit était autrefois appelé Greenwood et était un endroit merveilleux, empli de paix mais il avait peu à peu perdu de sa grandeur à mesure que les créatures sombres avaient repris Dol-Guldur et envahi la foret, obligeant les elfes à se retrancher dans la partie nord, et à y ériger leur royaume guerrier.  
  
A l'entrée du domaine, gravée à même la pierre de l'arche, étaient ces mots terribles. Mais ils n'étaient visibles que pour ceux quittant le royaume. Une sorte de supplique adressée à ceux qui partaient. Mais surplombant l'illustration dessinée par Estel, sa signification n'en était que plus sombre encore.  
  
Elrond reporta son attention sur la personne dessinée à la gauche du parchemin, et surtout sur le large médaillon doré qu'il portait sur sa poitrine. Il releva la tête vers l'autre elfe, les yeux écarquillés. « Thandruil ? ». Glorfindel hocha la tête, gravement, en silence. Après un moment, Elrond reporta son regard sur la personne à droite. « Et ça, ça serait Legolas ? ».  
  
« J'y ai songé, je l'admet », dit Glorfindel sur un ton faussement calme, alors que le sang recommençait à battre en force dans ses tempes. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir face à ce dessin. De la colère ? De la honte ? De l'horreur ? De la gène ? « Bien sur, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être n'importe quel elfe blond avec des tresses sur ses tempes et des cheveux qui ne dépassent que de peu les épaules... Mais je préfère ne pas me voiler la face. Estel ne connaît qu'un seul elfe correspondant à cette description», dit-il d'une voix claire.  
  
« Mais... », Elrond déglutit avec difficulté, « Estel n'a jamais rencontré Thranduil, comment aurait-il pu... »  
  
« Qui d'autre que _Legolas_ lui-même aurait pu lui en parler et lui faire une description aussi détaillée ?! », explosa soudain Glorfindel, et Elrond frémit à la hargne qu'il avait entendu chez son lieutenant quand il avait prononcé le nom du prince. C'était comme s'il avait dit _'ce satané elfe!'_ à la place.  
  
« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? », dit Elrond en posant ses mains à plat de parte et d'autre du parchemin. Glorfindel tira rapidement la chaise face à lui et s'assit en face de son seigneur. « Ne peux-tu donc point sentir un piège mirkwoodien à la seule puanteur qu'il dégage ? Réfléchis bien à tous les derniers événements. »  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit. « Mirkwood demeure dans le silence vis-à-vis de nous pendant des décennies. Puis, à peine deux ans après l'arrivée d'Aragorn parmi nous et le départ de dame Gilraen pour la lothlórien, Mirkwood nous envoit un messager pour quémander de l'aide dans la lutte contre les forces de Dol Guldur. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel messager qui est envoyé. Oh non ! Le roi envoit un de ses propres fils, qui _comme par hasard_, s'avère être un expert assassin! »  
  
Une nouvelle respiration, et il reprit avant qu'Elrond ait pu l'interrompre. « Nous connaissons le jeune Legolas depuis qu'il est un tout jeune elfling. Nous l'avons vu de temps à autre, à l'époque où les échanges entre nos deux royaumes étaient plus fréquents et les routes plus sures... et nous pouvons nous accorder sur le fait que ce n'est pas le genre d'elfe exubérant. A son arrivée ici il y a une lune, il s'est révélé ce qu'il a toujours été à nos yeux : un elfe réservé, silencieux, calme, ne parlant pas plus que nécessaire... Mais qui sait ce qui se passe derrières ses grands yeux clairs ?! »  
  
Elrond voulu parler, mais Glorfindel leva la main, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas fini. « Cet elfe arrive ici, se retrouve promu instructeur d'Aragorn, et bizarrement, du jour au lendemain, il devient social, joueur, amical, plaisantin,... Bref, nous voilà face à une superbe représentation du docteur Legolas et Mister Greenleaf ! »  
  
Le maître de Rivendell voulu une fois de plus prendre la parole, jugeant que la manière dont Glorfindel voyait la situation était injuste, mais une fois de plus Glorfindel lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Elrond se dit avec le recul que son lieutenant était le seul qui osait ce genre d'attitude avec lui. « Sauf qu'ici, Mister Greenleaf est du genre très amical et d'agréable compagnie. Bon, si le roi a eut vent du fait que nous avions donné asile au dernier descendant d'Isildur, et avait voulu se venger sur cet enfant pour la faute commise par son ancêtre, quel autre meilleur moyen d'y arriver que d'envoyer son fils ici, sous prétexte d'apporter un message en notre domaine, sachant très bien que nous aurions confiance en la famille royale, et que nous accueillerions à bras ouverts les talents de combattant de Legolas pour la formation du jeune Aragorn ? C'est un piège dans lequel nous avons sauté, les pieds joints ! »  
  
Elrond gardait son regard fixé sur Glorfindel, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il voyait. Il resongeait aux pensées qui l'avaient effleuré un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il regardait Legolas entraîner Estel, près de la fontaine. Lui aussi trouvait surprenant le changement rapide qui s'était effectué en l'elfe sylvain, mais il avait donné des raisons plus positives que le déballement que Glorfindel venait de faire...  
  
S'était-il voilé la face ?  
  
Puis il se souvint que Glorfindel était un paranoïaque invétéré. Peu de dangers avaient échappé à ce lieutenant – Elrond se disait que peut-être cet elfe qui se tenait face à lui avait un brin de prescience en lui – mais l'expérience avait prouvé à Elrond qu'il était toujours plus sage d'opposer une autre théorie à celle de Glorfindel... Quitte à accepter ensuite sa première version. Pour toute chose, il fallait son contraire, une sorte d'équilibre universel.  
  
« Mais cela fait un mois déjà... », commença-t-il, « et Legolas n'a jamais atteint physiquement Estel hormis évidemment quelques coups perdus lors des entraînements... »  
  
« Pas _physiquement_... », dit simplement Glorfindel en pointant à nouveau du doigt vers le parchemin.  
  
Elrond y reporta son attention, puis après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole, sans lever les yeux vers son lieutenant. « Et la troisième personne sur ce dessin, l'homme qui se tient entre Thranduil et Legolas. Qui cela peut-il être d'après toi ? Son allure m'est vaguement familière... »  
  
Glorfindel se renversa lentement dans son siège, son visage privé de toute émotion. « J'ai bien quelqu'un en tête... ». Elrond cligna des yeux et leva le regard vers l'autre elfe. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier reprit : « Voici le scénario que j'ai en tête. Au cas où Estel viendrait à entendre l'un de nous commenter le grand changement intervenu en Legolas, celui-ci a pu prendre les devants en racontant une belle histoire à l'enfant. Une histoire comme quoi Arathorn l'aurait défendu face à son père, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui en était redevable maintenant. »  
  
Puis une fureur se peint sur les traits de Glorfindel : « Mais le valar m'en est témoin ! Si jamais Legolas a révélé à Estel qui était réellement son père, je le livre pieds et poings liés aux nains de la montagne ! »  
  
_« Et il coupera comme dans du beurre, son chemin vers la sortie ... »,_ Elrond cita sans y songer les paroles d'une ancienne chanson guerrière. Glorfindel ne parut pas amusé, du contraire. Puis une pensée toucha l'esprit d'Elrond et il frappa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter l'autre elfe. Il venait de réaliser que Glorfindel avait peur, et que de sa peur naissait la colère qui l'habitait et que cette colère pouvait le rendre sourd à ce que lui soufflait certainement son moi intérieur.  
  
« Et Legolas, dans tout ça ?! », s'écria-t-il presque, « Qu'en est-il de lui, si tout ce qui est dessiné là-dessus est vrai ?! »  
  
« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir de toute façon », dit Glorfindel en soulevant un sourcil. « Examine le prince dans la salle de soins. Mais... », il se pencha vers l'avant, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres, « ... je serais près à parier que tu ne trouveras rien. Si Legolas avait subit ça... de la part de son propre père... son esprit serait parti, et il serait mort depuis longtemps ».  
  
Elrond regarda à nouveau le dessin et déglutit avec difficulté. La précision horrible de l'action représentée sur le parchemin lui donnait la nausée, et il sentait un grand froid se déplacer en lui. S'il n'y avait eu ce côté morbide, ce dessin aurait pu être classé dans la catégorie de chef-d'œuvre.  
  
« Mais si jamais c'est vrai... Si Legolas a réellement subi ça... », commença-t- il d'une voix hésitante avant de poursuivre, « ... et qu'il y a survécu... »  
  
« Alors il sera séparé des siens », répliqua calmement Glorfindel, « et emmené en béatitude à Lothlórien comme Gilraen avant lui, sous la protection de la dame Galadrielle, jusqu'à ce que vienne son temps de partir vers l'Ouest ».  
  
Glorfindel marqua une pause, ses yeux rivés avec haine sur le parchemin face à Elrond. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra le séparer d'Estel ! Même si tout ce qui est dessiné là-dessus est la réalité, Legolas aurait du avoir l'intelligence de savoir qu'on ne parle pas de _CA_ à un enfant si jeune !! »  
  
Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la table, relevant les yeux vers Elrond. « Ce sont des choses qui doivent se régler entre adultes. Legolas parle peut- être peu aux gens qui l'entourent, mais c'est une chose que de s'isoler de ses pairs et une autre de faire ce genre de révélation à un enfant! C'est malsain !»  
  
Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. « Tu voulais endurcir un peu Estel au contact de Legolas... Mais est-ce le genre d'endurcissement que tu voulais obtenir ? ». Il marqua une pause, puis dit simplement : « Admet que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'expérience a été une erreur... »  
  
Elrond regardait toujours le parchemin, et les teintures qu'Estel avait utilisé pour chacun des éléments. Le dessin était fin, et très réaliste. _Trop_ réaliste, surtout pour un enfant de cet âge, et _beaucoup plus_ réaliste qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire. Et beaucoup de teinture rouge avait été utilisées. Trop si l'on considérait la vitesse avec laquelle le prince coagulait de ses blessures...  
  
« Tu as vu Estel dessiner ça, et tu n'es pas intervenu avant la fin du dessin ? ». L'accusation voilée n'échappa pas à Glorfindel, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je n'étais pas constamment dans son dos ! Je lisais un des manuscrits pendant qu'il dessinait. J'ai vu qu'il avait fini quand il s'est levé pour aller au balcon. Il disait qu'il voulait voir si Legolas était déjà arrivé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me suis approché de la table pour regarder ce qu'il avait fait. »  
  
« Et qu'a dit Estel quand tu l'as questionné sur son dessin ? », demanda le seigneur de Rivendell à son lieutenant sans lever les yeux. Ils pouvaient essayer de deviner la réalité tant qu'ils voulaient, Estel tenait la clef de l'énigme d'une main ferme. Mais Glorfindel lui parut bien silencieux tout à coup. Elrond attribua ça tout d'abord au fait que le grand elfe avait peut-être oublié de questionner le jeune humain, et avait imaginé un scénario catastrophe de son cru. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était le malaise qui retenait la langue de Glorfindel. Il leva les yeux vers son lieutenant et vit que ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment annoncer la nouvelle à son seigneur.  
  
_Allons bon... Au point où on en est_, se dit Elrond, _qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore y avoir de pire ?  
_  
« Bien... », commença le grand elfe, « ... On a un deuxième problème à ce sujet. Et tu vas peut-être comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas très heureux de savoir que Gilraen va être de retour sous peu... ». Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à l'esprit d'Elrond se voyager dans toutes les directions pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer.  
  
« Quand j'ai vu ce qu'Estel avait dessiné», il démarra sur une voix contenue mais où la tension ne pouvait être ignorée, « tu devineras bien que la première chose que j'ai faite, a été de lui demander des explications». Il se tut, regardant Elrond droit dans les yeux comme si l'elfe aurait pu deviner tout seul la suite. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, quand il fut clair pour Glorfindel que soit Elrond ne comprenait pas, soit que son esprit se bloquait à cette éventualité, il reprit : « Il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait un dessin... »  
  
La respiration d'Elrond se ralentit brusquement, puis demeura figée quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son cours. Il sentait un vent glacé l'envahir. Lentement, comme si ses yeux avaient été faits de plomb, il reporta son regard sur le dessin et ce qu'il représentait.  
  
Le roi Thranduil, tenant un fouet de lanières, terminées par des griffes d'aciers dégoulinantes. Un humain ressemblant un peu à Arathorn lui faisant face avec une épée cassée en main, et défendant le prince Legolas, les bras retenus au dessus de sa tête par une chaîne...  
  
... et le corps du prince comportait une multitude de plaies béantes, et était couvert de sang...

.

.

**[A Suivre]**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hé oui, j'avais dit pas d'update avant mercredi, que je puisse étudier pour mon brevet d'assistant caméra... mais j'ai pas pu résister à faire de chapitre :p (en réalité, il était prêt à être publié deux heures après la sortie du précédent... Mais bon... le jour où je bosserai sérieusement pour un exam, n'est pas encore arrivé on dirait ... ;-/ )

Merci tout pleeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiin à tout(e)s ceux/celles d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé une review :)))) Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir d'avoir des feed-back et de savoir dans quel état je laisse votre santé mentale (rire sadique :D )

;-)

Et maintenant, les réponses aux commentaires ;)

.

**KOTORI**:  
Toujours aussi bien que tes autres fanfics(ouin,veux le chapitre 21 de la Communauté des Elfes,peu importe la version)...

_Roselyne: merci pour le getil commentaire :-) Et pas de tristesse pour Communauté 21... ça va finir par sortir bientôt ;) Mais le choix est rude :-(_

KOTORI:  
et faudrait bien que je voie l'Effet Papillon depuis le temps qu'on m'en parle...

_Roselyne: C'est vrai que ce film est **TRES BIEN** :) Mais pas indispensable pour comprendre cette fic. Bon, ça peut aider, mais le film est bon en lui-même. Et puis c'est tellement rare de voir un film américain bien ficelé, avec un scénario, et des effets spéciaux minimum ne servant pas d'excuse pour masquer une histoire pauvre (ex: Matrix 2 et 3) ;-)_

_._

**LISANDRA**:  
mais non ! parce qu'il était telement génial que... QUe voilà, je veux la suite ! c'est une attitude normale de lecteur heureux et puis zut !

_Roselyne: Je sais, je plaisantais :ppppppppppppp_

.

**EPIMETHEE**:  
Comme d'habitude, on a toujours droit à des chapitres qui finisse sur un suspens Gr :

_Roselyne: (sourire fier) :-)_

EPIMETHEE:  
A part ca, j'aime bien l'histoire en gros. C'est assez cocasse. Pourtant une question me tourment l'esprit ... Ils vont finir ensemble ou pas Estel et Legolas ?

_Roselyne: Ahaaa! Loin de moi l'idée de révéler un bout du scénario avant l'heure... Et le suspens, hein? ;)_

EPIMETHEE:  
Pcq d'habitude j'aime pas ce couple mais la leurs petites joutes verbale ressemble assez à de la drague ( fin, selon moi )

_Roselyne: (ouvre de grands yeux innocents et ébahis) Oo; Ah bon????? Et moi qui voulait décrire une joute amicale et fine d'esprit... :,-(   
(attention que Legolas a près de 3 millénaires sur ce coup-là et que Aragorn a 5 ans (plus ou moins)... Ca frôlerait la pédophilie ;)_

EPIMETHEE:  
A dans deux jours pour la suite

_Roselyne: Y a même pas fallu attendre aussi longtemps ! ;-)_

.

**ERIKA**:  
oui , très contente , si j'en ai un tout les jours comme c'est parti , je le serai encore plus...

_Roselyne: alors je sais que tu vas encore être très contente -- Je suis contente que tu sois contente :-) Elle est pas belle la vie? :-)))_

ERIKA:  
tu sais tu arrive a faire des miracles , un points commun entre aragorn et moi ( je l'aurais jamais cru ) bein oui , y'a pas de mystère face a ses trou de memoire , c'est des absences ( première phase de l'epilepsie ) donc , le docteur erika preconise des electroencephalogramme tout les 6 mois ,

_Roselyne: (réfléchit à la transposition en héroic fantasy) Lui mettre la tête entre deux palantirs et demander au docteur Sauron les résultats, ça marcherait peut-être... mais bon... Sauron aime pas trop révéler ce côté gentil et aidant de son caractère. Il a peur d'être traité de chochotte par le reste de ses troupes... Enfin, c'est un grand sensible ce Sauron... Vous avez jamais vu ce gros oeil larmoyant au sommet de la tour du Mordor? Et les nazguls qui lui tamponnent l'oeil avec un kleenex géant, lui assurant qu'ils finiront bien par lui retrouver son anneau (qu'il s'est quand même cassé le Q à forger, non mais! ;) ).... Heu, je m'égare, là je pense... :-/_

ERIKA:  
fais gaffe , sinon , il va virer epileptique s'il prend pas ses medoc ( j'ai verifié , c'est pas un truc que mes parents mon dit pour ke moi je les prennes ...) et franchement , un roi epileptique , ca en prend un coup pour l'image non ?

_Roselyne: y aurait moyen d'exploiter ça... Mais dans une fic humoristique :D (excuse, C juste que j'ai eu une MIM en lisant ton commentaire (**M**auvaise **I**mage **M**entale) :ppp_

ERIKA:  
nan , serieux , je doute qu'a ragorn soit victime d'absences , mais savait tu que la maladie que tu decris existe reelement ?

_Roselyne: __Oui, je savais que certains symptômes jugés anodins sont en fait des signes précurseurs de crises d'épilepsie (comme même d'entendre des bruits spéciaux, ou de sentir des odeurs non existantes, comme des pelures d'orange, etc...), mais dans le cas d'Aragorn, ce n'est pas ça ;) Ses moments d'absence vont avoir énormément d'importance plus tard (je peux pas en dire trop pour le moment ;) Suspeeeeeeeens ;) )... Mais pour le moment, ils ne sont pas encore spectaculaires (attendre le chapitre 4 ou 5 pour ça ;) )_

.

**CLEM**:  
Encore un tres bon chapitre !

_Roselyne: Mirciii :))))_

CLEM:  
Il y a peu de fics pr lesquelles jue peux imaginer precisement chaque scene ds ma petite et inefficace tete, mais celle ci en fait partie ! Le melange combat / danse nottament ! C'est tellement Lego !  
bave a l'idee de Lego qui joue de la harpe

_Roselyne: :-D Et attends le prochain chapitre, tu devrais à nouveau bâver ;) (en train de penser à la scène dans la salle de soin ;) oops! j'en dis trop...! )_

CLEM:  
Pr ce qui est de la catastrophe, elle ne me derange pas, tant que Lego ne sort pas de l'optique de tes chapitres ! lol (et interdiction de le maltraiter comme il t'arrive de le faire ! lol)

_Roselyne: Heu.... (relis la fin de ce chapitre)... heeeuuu... (s'enfuis en courant)_


	5. Ch 4: Les Sombres Chemins de l'Avenir

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... (reniflement tristounet), mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

* * *

.

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Chapitre 4 – les chemins sombres de l'avenir**

**.**

* * *

. 

L'air était stagnant dans la salle des soins. Le soleil se couchait lentement par delà les arbres entourant ce petit bâtiment à l'écart de la grande bâtisse. Le regard d'Elrond se porta sur les taches d'ombre et de lumière qui couraient sur les murs pâles. Il recherchait vainement une source de paix, quelque chose pour l'isoler un moment du tourment qui le hantait. Il avait espéré que le décor de la salle des soins, avec ses longs voiles clairs voltigeant dans le vent, et le doux murmure de la rivière non loin, l'apaiserait et lui enlèverait le poids posé sur son cœur. En vain. 

Il posa ses mains à plat contre ses tempes, le long de ses oreilles, et pressa doucement. Chacun de ses doigts ressentait sa tension intérieure. La tension et la lassitude… De plus en plus ces derniers temps, il se disait qu'il finirait par ne plus voir en Glorfindel qu'un noir corbeau amenant de sombres présages. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea en transe de relaxation. Ses mains contre sa tête demeurèrent son seul foyer de perception sensorielle.

_Cent quarante quatre battements de cœur…_

Elrond avait l'habitude de faire cet exercice. Depuis son plus jeune âge, à l'époque où son frère n'avait pas encore choisit la voix des mortels, c'était une des premières choses que sa mère, grande guérisseuse, lui avait apprise. Exactement cent quarante quatre battements. Après tous ces millénaires d'entraînement, il n'avait plus réellement besoin de les compter. Son esprit faisait inconsciemment office de métronome. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait presque mieux.

_Presque._

Durant toute sa vie, ces séances de cent quarante quatre battements lui avaient permis de regagner un contrôle de soi sans faille. Ce soir cependant, ses pensées avaient dérivé loin en arrière dans la spirale du temps. _La lignée d'Isildur._

Combien de générations Galadrielle et lui-même n'avaient-ils pas surveillées de loin ? Quand ils avaient pressenti l'affaiblissement du sang de numénor, ils étaient intervenus, arrangeant certains mariages plutôt que d'autres, afin de renforcer le sang. Il fallait que tôt ou tard, la race des numénors puisse ressortir des ténèbres, forte de son potentiel d'antan. Toute trace de faiblesse devait être écartée, ou atténuée au possible.

Elrond fronça involontairement les sourcils au souvenir d'Arathorn. Quand il avait rencontré Gilraen il y avait maintenant quelques années, le seigneur elfe n'avait rien décelé de mauvais chez cette humaine. Elle avait été de nombreuses années en contact avec les elfes et connaissaient leurs us et coutumes. Cela paraissait un bon choix pour Arathorn. Et comme l'humain semblait être profondément attaché à elle, Elrond n'avait rien fait pour empêcher leur union.

Après quelques années, Elrond avait observé un comportement légèrement étrange chez la femme humaine mais il avait tout d'abord attribué ces troubles au stress auquel elle devait faire face – le destin de la lignée d'Isildur était toujours lourd, et souvent atroce. Seulement, maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait aucune source de tension semblable à ce que sa mère avait traversé, Aragorn manifestait lui aussi des symptômes similaires…

Elrond sentait la peur s'immiscer en lui. Tout se passait comme s'il n'avait vu que la surface d'un fleuve aux eaux tumultueuses, pour être ensuite plongé par Glorfindel dans ses formidables remous intérieurs. Il se sentait ballotté en tout sens, à la recherche de repères. Il se concentra pour tenter d'imposer le calme à son esprit. Le prince de Mirkwood allait arriver sous peu, et il fallait qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens mentaux pour l'entretien qui allait suivre.

Car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il allait se retrouver face à une route qu'il ne voudrait pas prendre. Seulement, le point de non retour avait déjà été passé, et il savait qu'il était impossible maintenant de faire marche arrière.

S'il trouvait des cicatrices sur le corps de Legolas, cela pouvait être un poison à retardement dans l'esprit du jeune elfe. Selon la suggestion de Glorfindel, le prince serait envoyé à Lothlórien sous la garde de dame Galadrielle qui essayerait de guérir son esprit autant que son corps, mais jamais le prince ne reverrait les siens. Elrond serra ses lèvres minces. Legolas avait tellement l'habitude de cacher ses blessures physiques autant que morales, il pouvait déjà être gravement atteint sans que rien du processus mortel ne fut visible à l'extérieur. Il se pourrait bien que la seule manière dont Galadrielle puisse le sauver de la mort, soit de rendre son esprit complètement vide de toute inquiétude et souvenirs… Aussi réactif qu'une plante.

De toute manière, une enquête serait menée contre le roi de Mirkwood afin de vérifier son implication dans l'état de Legolas, et Thandruil serait destitué de ses titres et de ses droits s'il s'avérait qu'il avait réellement battu son fils. Les elfes acceptaient difficilement le meurtre d'un elfe par un autre, mais les tortures gratuites? Jamais.

Bien sur, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Legolas lui-même se soit infligé ces blessures, et le seigneur de Rivendell savait pertinemment que le caractère secret et silencieux du prince jouerait contre lui si Thranduil venait à nier. Galadrielle pourrait toujours faire office de diseuse de vérité au cas échéant, mais Elrond connaissait les conséquences de l'enquête en elle-même : le climat - déjà tendu entre les deux Maisons - se transformerait en guerre froide.

De toute façon, si Thranduil avait vent de l'examen qu'Elrond s'apprêtait à faire et surtout des raisons qui le poussaient à le faire, il pourrait déposer une plainte au Haut Conseil des elfes pour attaque contre son intégrité et son honneur. Elrond voyait l'avenir comme un ciel où s'assemblaient de nombreux nuages lourds et noirs.

Il était évident également que Legolas serait séparé d'Estel. Pour les révélations si graphiques que le prince aurait fait à un enfant si jeune, l'elfe serait jugé comme irresponsable. Les circonstances pourraient légèrement jouer en sa faveur, mais …

Ses pensées prirent alors l'autre chemin.

Mais que se passerait-il si Legolas n'avait _aucune_ cicatrice sur le corps ?

Aragorn était le dernier descendant d'Isildur, dans tous les sens du terme. Les elfes n'avaient pas été les seuls à surveiller cette lignée. Les forces sombres y avaient aussi prêté attention, et chaque membre de cette famille avait été traqué et massacré sans hésitation. Il semblait important pour Sauron d'éradiquer _toute_ trace de son ennemi, quitte à détruire tous les nids Dunedains, histoire d'en être bien sur.

Quand Gilraen s'était réfugiée en Rivendell après la mort d'Arathorn, elle l'avait fait pour que son fils soit à l'abri des fléaux du monde. Peu de temps après, elle avait été envoyée en Lothlórien. Officiellement, cela avait été pour rendre leur localisation plus ardue pour leurs ennemis en les séparant. Mais en réalité, Elrond avait jugé bon d'écarter la femme humaine après que son état eut été jugé instable, voire même dangereux.

Et voici qu'aujourd'hui, l'unique survivant de la famille d'Isildur - le seul qui pourrait clamer le trône du Gondor et rallier tous les humains si la guerre venait à éclater - commençait à manifester des symptômes étrangement similaires à ceux de sa mère. Elrond se maudit intérieurement : avait-il fait un mauvais choix quand il avait accepté l'union d'Arathorn et de Gilraen ? Cette femme qu'il avait jugée prometteuse pour la lignée, portait-elle en elle une tare qui maintenant s'était mélangé au sang des numénors ?

Le seigneur de Rivendell commençait à partager les craintes de son lieutenant. Si Legolas n'avait aucune marque sur le corps, cela voudrait dire qu'Aragorn avait tout inventé. Mais s'il ne se souvenait réellement de rien, cela pouvait signifier un cas de schizophrénie comme il avait diagnostiqué chez sa mère, quelques années plus tôt.

Elrond se massa les tempes inconsciemment.

_Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Quel est le moindre des maux entre une guerre entre toutes les Maisons elfes, et la probabilité qu'aucun humain de la lignée d'Isildur ne soit désormais apte à reprendre les rennes des hommes contre les armées de Sauron ?_

Cette tare serait-elle transmise aux enfants d'Aragorn si jamais il en avait ? Existait-il une femme dans ce monde qui pourrait contrebalancer les effets de ce vice héréditaire ?

Il avait commis une erreur en acceptant Gilraen dans leurs plans génétiques. Il aurait du consulter Galadrielle, comme à chaque fois. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais il avait suivit le cœur d'Arathorn, et désormais, il faudrait peut-être qu'ils en paient tous le prix. Il réalisa avec horreur que la vue du corps mutilé du prince de Mirkwood serait peut-être une bonne nouvelle en soi.

Il remarqua aux mouvements des taches d'ombres sur le mur que le soleil atteignait la ligne d'horizon. La nuit viendrait bientôt. _La nuit est un tunnel, _se dit-il_. Un trou dans l'avenir… si nous avons encore un avenir. _Il se massa à nouveau les tempes. _Pourquoi suis-je aussi morbide ? Où donc est passé mon calme légendaire?_

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de la salle des soins, déserte en ce moment. Au rythme de la marche, il aurait instantanément reconnu Legolas, même s'il n'avait pas été au courant de sa venue.

Il soupira intérieurement. Le jeune prince avait pu laisser tomber sa garde et se montrer fraternel envers Estel, il gardait ses réflexes mirkwoodiens dès qu'il se trouvait en situation inconnue – comme être convoqué sans explication dans la salle des soins par le seigneur des lieux : une démarche furtive et arythmique, fruit d'années d'apprentissage à se déplacer dans une forêt où de gigantesques araignées se fiaient aux sons et au vibrations du sol pour repérer une proie. Lors de ses rares passages à Mirkwood, Elrond avait toujours été ébahis par la manière dont ces elfes se déplaçaient. Un pas… arrêt. Un pas, un autre plus lent… Un glissement, une pause… Il avait comprit. Ils devaient émettre les mêmes bruits que les feuilles dans leurs chutes naturelles, sous l'effet du vent. Rien dans leur progression n'émettait le moindre rythme qui eut pu révéler à une araignée géante la présence de quelque chose de vivant et de comestible…

Elrond eut un sourire amer. Même ici, dans cet endroit de paix, l'archer demeurait sur ses gardes. Avait-il jamais connu un moment de paix dans son monde ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de la manière dont il se déplaçait ? Ou voyait-il des ennemis cachés parmi les elfes du domaine ? Etait-il à sa manière aussi paranoïaque que Glorfindel ?

Le voile à l'entrée de la salle s'écarta, révélant le prince dont le regard fit le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Elrond.

_Que craint-il _?, se demanda l'aîné. Son regard reflétait l'innocence de sa jeunesse, mais aussi une certaine âpre dureté, donnant à ses yeux l'éclat de la glace qui se forme sur la rivière. Puis à nouveau, une pensée le frappa. _Il ne connaît que la guerre. Les orcs, ces êtres de fiente à l'âme mesquine, l'ont pourchassé, l'ont tourmenté, et l'ont traqué, lui et les siens. Il doit assurer sa survie avec l'œil autant qu'avec les armes. _Il songea qu'il était bien dommage que l'esprit, habitué longtemps à suivre certain sillon, ne pût le quitter. _ Comme il a mûrit durant ces dernières siècles… Quel gâchis ! Quel triste gâchis !_

Elrond détailla Legolas comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. De sa mère défunte, il tenait ses cheveux pâles et son visage ovale, mais avec une ossature plus forte. Ses sourcils étaient noirs, comme ceux de son père il avait les lèvres fines, le nez droit, et ses yeux bleus avaient le regard direct de son grand père paternel. Il avait changé sa tenue de combat bleu claire pour une légère tunique de soie blanche au dessus d'un pantalon gris, tenue habituelle pour les habitants de Rivendell.

Un vent léger souleva le voile que le prince maintenait de sa main gauche, et fit voltiger une fine mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Il l'écarta d'une main, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. «Vous avez demandé à me voir, Seigneur ? ». Sa voix était jeune, mais ferme, et on devinait aisément qu'elle était habituée à émettre des ordres vifs.

« Comment se passe l'évolution du jeune Estel ? », demanda Elrond d'une voix douce et rassurante. A l'éclat qui passa dans le regard du prince, le seigneur sut que sa tentative pour détourner la conversation avait été repérée. Néanmoins, Legolas esquissa un sourire, jouant le jeu. Il s'avança lentement vers le maître des lieux tout en ressentant comme à chaque fois la _présence_ qui émettait de lui. Le seigneur de Rivendell était de haute taille, sa peau avait un teint olivâtre. Les angles durs de son visage n'étaient adoucis que par la profondeur de ses yeux gris. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient tirés en arrière par quelques tresses filiformes, et maintenus en place par la fine couronne de feuilles argentée qui ne suffisait pas à cacher le pli inquiet de son front. Legolas s'arrêta sur ce détail.

« Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre », commença le prince, en faisant quelques pas pour se placer face au seigneur, tout en gardant une ouverture vers la sortie. Elrond nota cette attitude. « Mais ce qu'il reçoit comme enseignement, il le mémorise vite ! », continua l'elfe plus jeune. Il semblait clair qu'il était en train de réviser son jugement sur ces _faibles humains_.

« Et comment va ta main ? »

Legolas eut l'air surpris pendant un bref instant, puis éclata d'un rire léger. Il leva la main près de son visage, pliant et dépliant ses longs doigts, montrant une peau claire exempte de tout défaut. « Cela fait plus de quatre semaines, seigneur ! Je doute que le guérisseur que vous êtes ait oublié la vitesse à laquelle nous guérissons, nous les elfes ! »

Elrond comprit la remarque non dite _: 'A force de côtoyer les humains, vous devenez trop inquiet'. _Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se peindre sur ses traits. La paranoïa, n'était-ce point strictement réservé à Glorfindel...?

Legolas dut remarquer un changement dans l'expression d'Elrond, car son sourire disparut et sa main se rabaissa lentement. « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elrond leva les yeux brièvement vers l'autre elfe. Tout dans l'attitude de Legolas, de son expression au tremblement presque imperceptible de sa voix, tout dénotait la perplexité prudente. _'Pour l'instant, tout va bien'_, se dit l'aîné, bien qu'il redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait poser la question cruciale.

« Pourquoi ici dans la salle des soins ? », demanda Legolas, tout en redoutant la réponse que le seigneur allait lui apporter. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne trouvait aucun élément justifiant sa présence en cet endroit.

Elrond prit une légère inspiration. Peu d'elfes avaient le pouvoir de discerner la véracité des paroles, comme Galadrielle pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il devait mentir, Elrond préférait être le plus proche possible de la vérité, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait : C'était plus sûr.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été convoqué ici », dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. Et _techniquement_ parlant, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Le visage de Legolas demeurait sans expression mais son regard était confus. Elrond posa lentement ses mains à plat sur la table qui les séparait. « J'ai eu vent de rumeurs concernant des états de santé à vérifier ». Cela aussi, c'était la vérité. Il espérait juste que Legolas ne voudrait pas trop entrer dans les détails. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, d'autres sont venus avant toi, et d'autres viendront après toi ». C'était également une vérité, même si la dernière fois qu'un elfe était venu en ces lieux remontait à plusieurs mois, et surtout pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais il jugea bon de ne point préciser cela à l'impulsif prince de Mirkwood.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi ces rumeurs me concernent? ». Le prince demeurait sceptique et prudent, le regard perçant.

« Bon… », le seigneur elfe poussa un profond soupire avant de lever à nouveau les yeux, « je te le révèle à toi pour ne point créer d'incident diplomatique et pour ne point que tu t'inquiètes… Mais ne le répète à quiconque. Pas avant que je n'en donne le signal, du moins », dit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas d'un mouvement de panique, peut-être non fondé.» Instaurer un sentiment de complicité et de confiance, cela pourrait peut-être lui faciliter la tâche et le faire entrer dans les défenses du prince. Legolas hocha la tête, d'un air très sérieux. Elrond sourit intérieurement, et à ce moment précis, il quitta le chemin de la vérité pour une explication que son lieutenant lui avait proposé. « Certains font état d'un poison qui aurait été mélangé dans la nourriture, ici même, à Rivendell », ajouta-t-il, comme si l'idée de tels complots était typiquement humaine, et complètement déplacée en ces lieux.

L'effet désiré fut obtenu. Le prince sylvain ouvrit les yeux en une expression oscillant entre l'incrédulité et la peur. La brève lueur de fatalité qu'y lut Elrond, lui enseigna plus qu'il n'en aurait réellement voulu sur les manigances ayant cours au palais du roi.

« Dans _toute_ la nourriture ? », la voix du jeune elfe était mal assurée, avec une pointe de colère. Elrond leva une main qui se voulait apaisante. « Apparemment non. Mais on m'a expliqué les symptômes de cet empoisonnement, et je me dois de vérifier chez tous s'ils manifestent ces traces ou non. »

La respiration du prince était tendue, son visage était livide. Il avait tant espéré trouver un royaume elfique de paix, mais il semblait que les troubles de Mirkwood l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Et à ce moment, une autre idée s'imposa à son esprit, par sa logique implacable. « Vous pensez que l'instigateur vient de Mirkwood, c'est ça ? »

Elrond ne put empêcher son regard de se perdre un instant. Quelle rapidité d'analyse ! Le prince était allé au-delà de ce que Glorfindel avait prévu. Il était très différent de l'amusant Legolas qui formait Estel aux joutes de l'esprit et des armes. Eru savait combien d'autres masques le prince avait en réserve autant de visages qu'il revêtait suivant les circonstances. S'il n'avait pas su dès le début que cette histoire de poison n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à forcer Legolas à se faire examiner, Elrond aurait trouvé l'attitude du prince plutôt suspecte.

« Je n'ai encore cité personne », dit doucement le seigneur sans se démonter. « Je dois d'abord vérifier que cette rumeur est fondée, et non une plaisanterie de mauvais goût destinée à semer la zizanie entre nous. » Legolas demeura impassible, tout en repassant en mémoire les dernières paroles du guérisseur. Ainsi, le grand elfe soupçonnait bien que cet incident soit lié à la délégation de Mirkwood, mais il ne semblait pas écarter la possibilité que cet incident ait été provoqué par quelqu'un d'autre, afin de faire paraître les gens du roi Thranduil comme coupables.

« Si les symptômes recherchés sont découverts », reprit Elrond d'une ton soutenu, essayant de cacher son dégoût pour cette comédie, « une enquête sera menée, et les coupables seront châtiés ! ». Sa voix autoritaire ne semblait laisser aucun doute sur la disgrâce qui tomberait sur le coupable. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de frémir, même s'il se savait personnellement innocent sur cette affaire. Il s'humecta les lèvres soudainement sèches, et posa une question qui le torturait.

« Quel est le degré de danger de ce poison ? ».

Elrond essaya d'avoir un geste désinvolte pour balayer ces craintes. « C'est un poison que je suis capable de soigner et d'éliminer. Mais il me faut d'abord savoir s'il a réellement affecté des résidents de Rivendell ou non ». Il fit une pause, puis reprit avec un faible sourire : « Si tout ceci n'est qu'une farce – même si je préfère cela, à l'alternative, son créateur encourra la même colère de ma part ! »

Il se leva lentement, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le bois de la table. « Je dois maintenant t'examiner, Legolas ». Le jeune elfe le regarda se déplacer lentement vers lui, sans esquisser le moindre geste. « Vous cherchez quoi exactement ? Je pourrais vous renseigner directement…»

_Veut-il cacher certaines marques qui ne seraient pas très naturelle ?_ Elrond serra imperceptiblement les mâchoires, se souvenant des deux futurs possibles et surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient bons…

Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que les deux futurs pouvaient se produire en même temps : les souffrances réelles que Legolas aurait rencontrées, n'effaceraient pas le fait qu'Estel avait eu des moments d'absence relativement sérieux.

Maintenant, il pouvait toujours s'imaginer le moins noir des scénarios : Si Legolas avait réellement été torturé par son père, et qu'il avait fait ces révélations à Estel… L'enfant avait pu faire un blocage face à tant d'horreur, et son inconscient avait simplement tracé cet atroce dessin sur le parchemin. Nouveau blocage dû au sujet, et Estel à nouveau ne se souvient pas d'avoir fait le dessin. Ce serait tellement plus simple que de s'imaginer que la tare de Gilraen était passée en son fils…

Mais il y aurait quand même enquête et jugement pour le roi de Mirkwood, avec la possibilité d'une guerre entre les grandes maisons, et ça, Elrond ne pouvait l'oublier.

Il se rendit compte au regard insistant de Legolas que ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse qui ne venait pas. Qu'avait-il demandé, déjà? Ah oui, les traces qu'il chercherait sur son corps… Elrond décida de jouer dans la subtilité.

« Des petites cicatrices… »

Legolas demeura silencieux un moment, les yeux indéchiffrables, puis il arbora un sourire rassuré. « Alors tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir pour moi ! Je ne porte pas ces marques sur le corps. » Elrond nota la manière dont Legolas tentait de se soustraire à cet examen. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait lui extraire une dent cassée sans l'avoir endormi localement ! L'attitude du prince était extrêmement suspecte, compte tenu les circonstances…

« T'es-tu observé depuis ce matin ? » demanda le guérisseur sans se démonter devant le refus de l'elfe à coopérer. « Je ne pense pas… Qui plus est, si ces cicatrices figurent sur ton dos, tu n'as pas pu les remarquer. Je te demande juste de retirer ta tunique, rien de plus… »

« Tout cela est ridicule », lança le prince, mal à l'aise, « je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« Laisse moi en juger directement », offrit Elrond d'une voix apaisante. « Si un seul elfe demeure non examiné, le doute planera toujours ». Il marqua une pause pour laisser à l'elfe le temps de comprendre sa responsabilité, puis reprit : « qui plus est, si tu as été empoisonné, et que je ne t'ai pas traité, le courroux de ton père sera sans précédent. ». Il sourit faiblement : « c'est quelque chose à éviter n'est-ce pas ? ». Il tentait de faire référence à un mauvais traitement éventuel que le roi aurait donné par le passé. Il pouvait sentir le malaise de Legolas d'où il était. L'elfe semblait réticent à se dévêtir, même partiellement. Mais derrière le trouble de l'elfe, Elrond pouvait sentir autre chose. De la peur…

Il se tut, observant un mutisme profond, attendant que Legolas s'exécute, ou ne se décide à faire certaines révélations. Il se souvint de la rapidité d'analyse dont l'elfe avait fait montre un peu plus tôt, et se dit que le prince devait déjà avoir comprit à quoi Elrond faisait réellement allusion, et que cette histoire de poison n'était qu'une comédie.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l'elfe s'assit sur le rebord d'un des lits de la salle, tourné de trois-quarts par rapport au guérisseur, de manière que ce dernier ne puisse voir totalement l'expression de son visage. Mais il vit quand même la main de l'archer se diriger lentement vers la boucle argentée près de son col. Le regard du jeune fixait durement un des murs de la salle, ses mâchoires étaient serrées, et une colère sourde semblait bouillonner en lui. Elrond déplaça imperceptiblement ses pieds, de manière à pouvoir pallier à toute attaque éventuelle du fils de Thranduil.

« S'il s'avère que cette histoire de poison était une blague », la voix de Legolas était pareille au grondement d'avertissement d'une bête sauvage sur le point de mordre, « je m'occuperai personnellement de l'instigateur… ». Elrond se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Comment pourrait-il avouer, maintenant, sans créer un incident encore plus grand ? Il remarqua que les gestes de Legolas étaient d'une lenteur qui semblait délibérée. Comme s'il espérait qu'un événement allait survenir et le _sauver_ de cette obligation. Elrond fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une différence entre être pudique, et la phobie de s'exposer aux regards!

Une à une, Legolas dégrafa les boucles maintenant sa tunique le vent qui soulevait les voiles autour de lui, ajoutait à l'atmosphère étrange qui avait envahi les lieux. Elrond ressentit la peur en son cœur: Il était face à une porte, et il devait l'ouvrir. Il n'avait plus la possibilité de faire demi-tour et d'ignorer sa présence. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de poser la main sur la poignée et de la tourner, même s'il redoutait les monstres qui surgiraient depuis l'autre côté.

Legolas dégrafa la dernière boucle, mais demeura immobile durant quelques longues secondes, sans retirer sa tunique, avant de porter les yeux légèrement dans la direction du maître des lieux - sans pour autant croiser son regard. Il espérait toujours que le seigneur de Rivendell renonce et le laisse partir.

Elrond essayait de ne rien laisser paraître du tourment qui faisait rage en lui face à l'hésitation de Legolas – l'horreur du dessin d'Estel était encore trop présente à son esprit. Il pensait s'être façonné un visage calme et avenant… Néanmoins si l'autre elfe avait tourné complètement le regard vers le Guérisseur, il aurait prit peur de l'expression qu'il y aurait lue.

« Pourquoi vous ne respirez pas ? », demanda le jeune prince d'une voix neutre. A ce moment seulement Elrond réalisa qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis que Legolas avait commencé à se déshabiller, dans la crainte de ce qu'il allait découvrir – ou ne _pas _découvrir. « Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai trouvé ces symptômes chez aucun elfe… Mais je crains toujours que le suivant ne les porte… ». C'était une vérité, en quelque sorte…

Legolas demeura un instant pensif, déglutissant avec difficulté. Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante dans une ambiance tendue, il fit lentement glisser sa tunique vers le bas, révélant son dos au guérisseur. Elrond ne fit qu'un pas vers l'archer, avant de laisser s'échapper une exclamation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que--»

Il fut interrompu par un fracas assourdissant derrière lui.

.

.

.

.

**[A suivre]**

.

* * *

. 

_(sourire sadique) :-_

_Hé oui_ (évite un lancer de couteau de cuisine), _une fois de plus, je termine sur cette petite note de suspens_ (évite un lancer de couteaux électrique).

_J'ai mis une semaine de plus que prévu_ (ou une et demi? :O ) _pour sortir ce chapitre, mais mes examens ont été plus rudes que prévu... Et j'ai été KO pendant une journée à cause de quelque chose qui a été mis dans la bouffe ou dans la boisson_ (comme quoi, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas entièrement fiction) _;-) Je sais que c'est dans la bouffe ou la boisson, car tout le monde a été stone le lendemain, incapables de faire deux pas sans se crouter par terre :p_

_BREF!_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :) Merci à Elizabeth, Crynienna, Aelea Wood, Tari Miriel, Erika, Nefra-la-tarée-du-coin, Epimethée, Sugarhighsquirrel, Kotori, DarkNessy, et Enyo. :)))))_

_J'ai pu voir que beaucoup de vous détestaient Glorfindel... :D_

(pause)

**_ECRASAAAANTE VICTOOOOOOIIRE!!! :D_**

(pause)

_'Skusez ... Trop d'émotions.. ;-) C vrai que je l'ai rendu détestable... Et que ses fans vont peut-être vouloir--_ (s'interrompt pour éviter un lancer de moutons explosifs)_ -)_

_Thranduil en gros saloppard une fois encore? Bouah, plus de 90% des fics le décrivent comme ça, et dans le bouquin Bilbo le Hobbit, c'est pas un tendre! ;-)_

__

_Je répondrai à toutes les reviews séparément lors du prochain chapitre... Ici, je suis à la bourre... Mon film sort demain et j'ai **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! J'AI OUBLIE!!!!! **j'ai encore mon dossier de défense à faire.... :-(((((_

__

_A pluche :)_

_(s'éclipse rapidement et évite ainsi un lancer de vaches africaines portant une noix de coco)_


	6. Ch 5: Pourquoi ce Retour?

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Chapitre 5 – Pourquoi ce retour ?**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond pivota rapidement sur lui-même, la tension du moment l'ayant rendu plus à cran qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Avec le recul, il se dit que Legolas avait du remarquer cette tension inhabituelle. Mais pour l'instant, ce fut le cadet de ses soucis. Car face à eux, se tenait le petit Estel, les traits figés, le regard étrange, un regard trop adulte posé sur Legolas, un regard où l'on lisait à la fois la tristesse, l'incrédulité et la colère. Mais ce qui alarma Elrond, au point de faire apparaître sur son visage habituellement calme un onde d'effroi, était ce que Estel tenait en main.

Narsil, ou plutôt, le morceau de l'épée qui tenait encore au manche...

Comment l'enfant avait-il pu accéder à la crypte d'Isildur ? Avait-il comprit qui était cet illustre roi par rapport à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il prit l'épée légendaire qui avait autrefois tranché le doigt de Sauron ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du seigneur elfique. Il percevait de manière inconsciente la surprise et la tension légère qui émanait du prince de Mirkwood à ses côtés. Les trois êtres semblèrent pendant un moment tels des statues d'aspect particulièrement réalistes.

Elrond parvint à regagner un semblant de calme, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement qu'il sentait dans sa voix. « Estel... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette épée en main ? »

Mais à ce moment-là, le regard d'Estel changea. L'enfant partit légèrement en arrière, comme prit d'un vertige, puis se reprit et secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, avant de poser un regard étonné autour de lui. Il finit par abaisser son regard sur la main, et voyant le morceaux d'épée qui s'y trouvait, il la lâcha promptement, s'essuyant la main à a tunique comme si l'épée avait été souillée. Le regard qu'il releva ensuite vers Elrond et Legolas était cette fois imbibé de peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Cette phrase anodine glaça le seigneur de Rivendell plus que tout autre chose que l'enfant aurait pu dire. Une horrible sensation de déjà-vu voulait s'immiscer dans son esprit conscient. Il la repoussa et s'approcha lentement d'Estel – toute pensée concernant les blessures de Legolas, et ce qu'il avait vu dans son dos, temporairement évacuée de ses préoccupations immédiates. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de l'enfant avec précaution, comme s'il redoutait l'attaque de quelque animal sauvage montrant de faux airs apprivoisés. Il prit sa voix la plus calme possible, essayant d'y faire ressortir toutes les intonations paternelles qu'il pouvait.

« Estel... Dis-moi... que faisais-tu avec cette épée en main ? »

Estel jeta un regard mal à l'aise autour de lui, puis s'arrêta sur Legolas, une expression de « aide-moi » dans ses yeux gris. Elrond tourna le visage vers le prince de Mirkwood, espérant capter le moindre signe de connivence ou de complot entre l'enfant et l'elfe, mais Legolas lui sembla aussi surpris et perplexe qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Elrond revint vers Estel au moment où ce dernier ramenait son regard vers lui.

« Je... », commença-t-il mal à l'aise, « Je ne m'en souviens pas... »

Elrond ferma les yeux. C'était bien les mots qu'il redoutait. Il pouvait toujours essayer de se rassurer en se disant que c'était une excuse inventée par Estel, quand aucune autre ne lui serait venue à l'esprit. L'enfant ne s'attendait peut-être pas à être découvert avec l'épée d'Isildur en main, et était arrivé à court d'explication quand le seigneur elfe l'avait questionné. Le regard qu'il avait lancé à Legolas signifiait-il que l'autre elfe était de mèche ?

Avant même qu'il eut pu contrôler ses pensées, le seigneur elfe se tourna à demi vers le plus jeune et dit doucement les paroles fatidiques : « Legolas, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne devras plus approcher d'Estel... »

Il entendit la respiration brusque du prince et sentit à quel point ce dernier était choqué, mais il ne voulut pas croiser son regard. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

C'était le mercredi 4 avril, il était 5 heures du soir...

**·..·**

'_Bonjour le livre! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le jeudi 5 avril, et de grandes choses vont arriver.'_

Estel reposa un instant sur le banc de bois sombre la plume qu'il tenait, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ces phrases lui semblaient ridicules, voir désuète. Il aurait voulu aller à l'extérieur, et non dans cette salle un peu trop sombre à son goût, à s'ennuyer à mourir. Dans l'état d'excitation où il se trouvait, il avait du se concentrer pour écrire ces quelques lignes sans trépigner sur place, ou tenter de bondir par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas très sur que l'orthographe et la grammaire qu'il avait utilisé ne ferait pas pousser des hurlements de désespoir à Glorfindel, ou de gentils ricanements de la part de Legolas.

Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant deux souvenirs en même temps, et reprit la plume, se concentrant, la pointe de sa langue touchant involontairement sa lèvre supérieure. _'Glorfindel m'a dit que ma maman allait revenir aujourd'hui de la Lothlórien. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Ni Glorfindel, ni papa Elrond ne m'ont jamais parlé d'elle. Elle s'appelle Gilraen. Les autres elfes disent qu'une maman est quelqu'un qui vous aime beaucoup, quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère qu'elle m'aimera beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vu Legolas ce matin, ni ce midi lors du repas. Papa Elrond lui a interdit de m'approcher. Est-ce que cela à avoir avec l'épée que je tenais en main hier? Elle est moche. Elle est toute cassée, et inutilisable. Je ne pourrais jamais me battre avec ! Mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir prise, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de grave. Seulement, c'est Legolas qui a été puni. Je ne comprends pas.'_

Un troisième souvenir s'immisça dans son esprit, et il écrivit à nouveau de la manière lente et attentionnée des jeunes élèves.

'_Glorfindel n'était pas content non plus hier. Il m'a demandé de dessiner quelque chose en rapport avec un souvenir important. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dessiné, mais ça n'a eu l'air de le fâcher. Il ne veut pas me dire ce que j'ai dessiné de mal. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dessiné. Je pense que je voulais dessiner Legolas en train de me donner des cours d'archerie, et les colombes. Je voulais lui faire un dessin pour me faire pardonner des colombes que j'avais faillis tuer l'autre jour. J'ai du dessiner vite, car l'instant d'après j'étais à la fenêtre. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dessiné, et Glorfindel ne veut pas me montrer ce que j'ai fait. Etait-ce si mauvais ?'_

L'enfant réfléchit un instant, puis reposa la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin. _'Je ne pense pas que c'était si mal dessiné. Sinon Papa Elrond m'aurait fait la remarque.'_

Il entendit alors des éclats de voix venant de l'extérieur de la salle de lecture. Des nouveaux arrivants étaient en vue. L'enfant comprit qu'il devait s'agir de sa mère et des elfes de la Lothlórien l'accompagnant. Il prêta l'oreille aux appels, et comprit que la troupe de Lothlórien serait là dans quelques minutes. Il aurait juste le temps de mettre des vêtements plus propres, sa tenue d'apparat comme Legolas l'appelait en souriant, et il serait présentable pour rencontrer sa mère. Il allait quitter la salle de lecture quand il avisa son livre. En même temps que la réalisation que c'était son livre à lui, lui vint l'idée que la venue de sa mère était un événement assez mémorable pour qu'il inscrive ses pensées. Il se jeta sur sa plume, et écrivit avec hâte.

_'Je dois partir, car ma maman arrive. Elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Je dois vite aller me changer. Heureusement que j'avais préparé mes habits d'apparat hier. Je vais gagner du temps'_

Il fit une pause, fonçant les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'un nuage semblait passer en lui. _'A vrai dire, hier quand Glorfindel m'a parlé de ma maman, j'ai _voulu _préparer mes plus beaux habits. Je ne suis plus sur de ce que j'ai préparé. Je me souviens que j'étais dans ma chambre, à mettre mes habits sur la petite table, et ensuite, j'étais dans la maison des guérisseurs avec Papa Elrond, et Legolas.'_

Il sembla contrarié un instant, puis de nouveaux éclats de voix venant de l'extérieur, où il était clair cette fois qu'on le cherchait pour qu'il s'apprête, firent évanouir toute contrariété. Il n'en garda qu'un sentiment de joie face à la perspective de la rencontre imminente avec sa mère. Il inscrivit quand même une dernière phrase à la hâte. _'J'espère ne pas avoir préparé quelque chose de laid'_. Et il referma son livre, le coinçant sous son bras, et filant au dehors.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait quelques menus progrès dans l'écriture depuis ses premières lignes...

**·..·**

Elrond se trouvait au côté d'Estel, sur les marches menant à sa grande maison, appelée parfois, la dernière demeure. .L'enfant était habillé de couleurs claires et bleues, ses cheveux coiffés et tressés, retenue en arrière par un fin fil argenté. Il avait insisté pour porter au cou le médaillon que Legolas lui avait offert lors de l'incident des colombes. Il savait que Glorfindel ne trouvait pas le port de ce bijou du meilleur goût, mais il avait décidé de le laisser ronchonner dans son coin. Il savait que l'enfant mettait ce médaillon pour que Legolas sache qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il demeurait son ami, le temps que la 'punition' soit levée. Il se doutait également que l'enfant ne devait pas comprendre le motif de cette 'punition'.

Il avait vu le regard choqué, perplexe, puis résigné dans les yeux de l'elfe sylvain quand il avait interdit à Estel de l'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'elfe de Mirkwood pouvait toujours penser que c'était pour le mettre en sécurité, en tant qu'envoyé de son père, loin de toute attentat. Que diraient les conseillers si jamais ils apprenaient que non seulement leur prince enseignait les arts de combat à un humain, mais en plus, un descendant d'Isildur, et qui plus est, se baladait dans un lieu de paix, avec une arme volée, prétendant simplement ne pas se souvenir de comment cette arme était entrée en sa possession. C'est comme ça qu'_ils _verraient la situation, et cela ne ferait que créer d'autres tensions dans les rapports déjà pas très amicaux entre les deux royaumes.

Elrond reporta son attention sur l'enfant à ses côtés. Les choses seraient tellement plus simple si c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé, qu'Estel avait été fureté dans la crypte d'Isildur, avait trouvé l'épée jolie, et l'avait prise. Puis, face aux questions de son père adoptif, avait opté pour l'amnésie partielle. Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple que l'autre scénario qui se profilait dans son esprit.

Cet enfant n'était pas un simple enfant de cinq ans. Il pouvait devenir un objet de vénération, tout comme un objet de haine et de peur. C'était aussi le dernier descendant connu d'Isildur, le dernier Roi du Gondor, qui avait initié le début d'un règne de doute et de peur, en refusant de jeter l'anneau de Sauron. Depuis, moult créatures intelligentes des Terres du Milieu, et assez âgées ou avisées pour s'en souvenir, redoutait le moment où Sauron recouvrirait assez de force pour tenter de récupérer cet anneau. L'un des descendants d'Isildur serait amené à faire un choix déterminant concernant cet anneau. Galadrielle l'avait prophétisé. Mais il demeurait toujours la peur que ce choix soit le mauvais. Le malheureux choix d'Isildur avait provoqué la scission des alliances entre humains, elfes et nains, menant peu à peu à des guerres plus ou moins ouvertes entre les clans. Allaient-ils risquer de voir la même histoire se répéter ?

Cet enfant à ses côtés pouvait symboliser les doutes et les peurs de beaucoup de créatures, il n'en était toujours pas moins un enfant de chair et de sang. Un coup de dague bien placé pouvait immobiliser son cœur, et mettre fin à tous ces tourments.

Les pensées d'Elrond tournoyèrent face à l'horreur qu'elles avaient empruntée.

Tuer le fils d'Arathorn ?

_Si ton couteau libérait les peuples libres des Terres du Milieu, peut-être serais-tu vu comme un héro par les autres clans elfes. Peut-être que les guerres froides cesseraient, et que tous se rassembleraient autour de toi qui aurait fait preuve de tant de sagesse._

Il serra les dents pour chasser la voix qui venait de se faire entendre de manière insidieuse dans son esprit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Estel n'était pas responsable des malheurs qui avaient suivi le mauvais choix d'Isildur. Il devait pouvoir vivre et évoluer de lui-même. S'il suivait une mauvaise voie, s'il risquait de mener tous les peuples libres des terres du milieu à leur anéantissement, le seigneur Elrond pourrait toujours ordonner sa mise à mort.

Une pensée étrange lui vint alors qu'un rayon du soleil faisait scintiller un des éléments argentés du médaillon sylvain. L'enfant faisait confiance à Legolas. Et ce dernier avait été élevé dans la haine de l'humain en général et de la lignée d'Isildur en particulier. Si l'elfe se révélait être sans danger pour Estel, qu'il ne préparait aucun complot, qu'il était sincère dans ses actes et ses propos... il pourrait devenir la Main du Destin : il pourrait partir souvent en mission avec Estel, dans le but caché de l'observer et de le guider. Si l'humain un jour devait faire un dangereux choix, Legolas aurait la liberté de l'en empêcher, par tous les moyens.

En tourment, son esprit opta pour une manière très elfique de penser. _'Les ordres d'Eru finissent toujours par arriver. Ne les hâte point.'_

Cela le calma. Il n'aimait pas quand de telles pensées le prenaient. Surtout qu'il devenait très attaché à Estel. Il se doutait que plus le temps passait, plus il lui serait impossible d'agir lui-même au cas où Estel tournerait mal. Avait-il voulu pousser l'issue en lui donnant un nom signifiant 'espoir' en elfique ?

Ou tout simplement, les derniers tourments, qui venaient de survenir, ne pourraient-il pas juste être un _cadeau _donné par Gilraen à son fils, via sa naissance ?

Pourquoi Gilraen revenait-elle ? Pourquoi quitter la sécurité et la douceur de la Lothlórien, braver les périls des routes, afin de revenir en Rivendell ? Si c'était pour son fils, pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Il avait l'impression que tout se passait un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais il comprenait aussi qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Fort de cette certitude, il avait naturellement été surpris, voir choqué par l'annonce de Glorfindel.

Etait-ce simplement un voyage d'agrément pour voir son fils, après tant d'année en exil dans le domaine de Galadrielle ? Ou des mots avaient-ils été portés à la Lothlórien ? Des mots disant comment le fils d'un Roi elfique haïssant la lignée d'Isildur, était devenu le maître d'arme du dernier espoir de cette lignée ? Etaient-ils arrivés, tout là bas dans la forêt dorée, à la même idée du complot Mirkwoodien ?

Les voix des elfes s'élevèrent autour de lui, indiquant les points mouvants sur le flanc ouest, menant à la vallée de Rivendell. Et alors que les cavaliers approchaient progressivement le porche d'entrée du domaine, Elrond sentit une bulle d'acidité monter dans son estomac et étendre ses pseudopodes jusque dans sa gorge.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi paranoïaque que Glorfindel... Et pourtant il avait un sombre pressentiment...

**·****..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Hé oui ;) toutes vos reviews m'ont décidé à écrire un nouveau chapitre **avant** la date prévue ;)_

_Bon, c'était un chapitre où j'avais du mal à m'y mettre... Les prochains seront plus rapides, car plus motivants pour moi ;)_

_(et en même temps, j'ai gagné mon pari où je disais que je posterais un update pour une fic **autre** que « la communauté des elfes » avant la fin de l'année ;p )_

_Je répondrai d'ailleurs à toutes vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre, car je tombe de sommeil, et si je ne vais pas dormir, je vais être mal demain... très mal ;(_

_A bientôt, tout le monde ;) et que vos journées soient amusantes et intéressantes ;)_

_Bisooooooooooooooooooooous ;_

_:Roselyne:_

_Note du 26 décembre: en relisant, j'ai repéré quelques MONSTRUEUSES fautes d'orthographe... Je me suis empressée de corriger :p Croisez les doigts, si aucun FUMBLE ne me tombe dessus, mercredi 28 déc, il y aura le prochain chapitre ;)  
_


	7. Ch 6: Il doit mourir

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
_"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."_**

**Chapitre 6 – Il doit mourir…**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond avait posé les mains sur la rambarde du balcon qui donnait sur les jardins. L'ai était doux et le soleil qui commençait sa descente en ce bel après midi, égayait de couleurs dorées le spectacle des arbres, des constructions fines et des êtres qui se mouvaient en contrebas. Deux silhouettes attiraient plus son attention. Estel et sa mère s'avançaient nonchalamment parmi les parterres de fleurs, en direction de la fontaine, où les reflets multiple du soleil dans les jets d'eau faisaient penser à autant de poisson dorés pris dans les mailles d'un filet.

Gilraen paraissaient calme, probablement sous l'effet de certaines drogues calmantes de la Lothlórien. Glorfindel lui avait certifié avoir vérifié qu'elle serait paisible. Qu'en aucun cas, le fils d'Arathorn ne courrait un danger. Sa pression sanguine en avait déjà pris un coup lorsque Estel avait été sous la garde de Legolas, il ne lui fallait pas en plus des inquiétudes au sujet de Gilraen. Une fois encore, Elrond se prit à penser que Glorfindel était un peu trop paranoïaque. C'était peut-être pourquoi il excellait à son poste, imaginant des ennemis dans les moindres recoins. Instinctivement, Elrond chercha Legolas du regard, mais l'archer de Mirkwood semblait obéir à l'interdiction reçue de s'approcher du descendant d'Isildur jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Un scintillement bref attira l'œil d'Elrond. Le médaillon de l'archer, au cou de l'humain, venait de capter un des rayons du soleil alors que l'enfant et sa mère s'asseyaient sur le rebord de la fontaine. Si Gilraen paraissait calme, Estel – passés les premiers moments de gène – semblait être décidé à rattraper cinq années perdues, et à remplir la tête de sa mère de toutes les informations possibles sur sa petite personne.

Gilraen se contentait d'écouter en souriant et en hochant la tête parfois. A un moment elle écarta une mèche du front de son fils, mais rien d'alarmant. Elrond soupira, se permettant une relâche. Il se détourna un instant des jardins.

Ce fut une erreur.

Il regardait distraitement le dessin qu'Estel avait fait plus tôt, se demandant s'il devait en aborder le sujet avec Gilraen quand un cri le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Même s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre.

Estel était au sol, le dos contre les dallages de pierres. Sa mère était au-dessus de lui et tentait de l'étrangler malgré les mouvements de son fils qui essayait de se dégager. Elle serrait fort le cou fragile de l'enfant, en le secouant, comme si elle voulait lui briser la nuque.

« GILRAEN ! », hurla Elrond, espérant plus alerter les elfes à proximité, que de tenter de raisonner la femme humaine. Il ne pensait même pas qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, mais pourtant, elle leva un regard vers lui. Sombre et fiévreux.

« IL DOIT MOURIR ! », lui répondit-elle d'une voix forte et un peu trop aiguë. « Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ! ». Et sa main droite lâcha le cou de son fils pour glisser vers sa botte, en sortir une dague et la brandir au-dessus de son fils sans défense.

« NON ! »

Elrond hurla, maudissant les gardes elfiques de la lothlórien et de son propre domaine, pour ne pas l'avoir fouillée mieux et l'avoir laissé apporter une arme sur elle. Il était trop loin pour empêcher quoi que ce soit, et il la vit, horrifié, abattre sa dague sur son fils

**·..·**

Legolas marchait non loin des jardins, perdus dans ses pensées. Il essayait de repasser en revue tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée à Rivendell. Il avait été très surpris quand on lui avait demandé de devenir le maître d'arme du jeune Aragorn, rebaptisé Estel par Elrond pour cacher son identité. Mais il avait encore été plus surpris quand le seigneur Elrond lui avait retiré cette tâche, avec ordre spécial de ne plus approcher de l'enfant jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela s'était passé dans la salle des soins. Elrond avait-il prit cette décision après avoir vu l'état de son dos ? Cela s'était passé rapidement. Trop vite pour un œil humain, mais peut-être que le demi-elfe avait eu le temps de voir avant qu'Estel ne détourne son attention en débarquant avec fracas dans la salle de soin. Legolas avait été soulagé de l'intervention, remettant rapidement sa tunique sur ses épaules. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Cela avait à voir avec la façon dont Estel l'avait regardé. Une sorte de mélange de pitié et de colère. Et cette lueur dans les yeux de l'enfant avait rapidement disparut quand Estel avait semblé recouvrer ses esprits. Mais pour le court instant, elle avait laissé une désagréable impression pour Legolas.

L'enfant avait eu pendant un bref moment, un regard trop adulte. _Beaucoup_ trop adulte.

Legolas se disait qu'il aurait du en parler à Elrond, mais il avait eu son attention détournée par la sentence prononcée par ce dernier.

'_Legolas, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne devras plus approcher d'Estel...'_

'_Est-ce moi, ou lui, qui a commis une faute ?'_, se dit le fils de Thranduil, incapable de comprendre le justificatif de cette _recommandation_. _'Qui Elrond essaye-t-il de protéger ? Et pourquoi ?'_

A ce moment, il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient rapproché du jardin. Il pouvait distinguer au loin la fontaine centrale dont les gerbes d'eau reflétaient mille soleils. Il vit alors que le jeune Estel était assis sur le rebord en pierre et parlait à quelqu'un que les _mille soleils_ cachaient au regard du mirkwoodien. L'enfant paraissait heureux, et parlait abondamment, comme s'il craignait d'être interdit de parole pour un siècle d'un instant à l'autre. Le bruit du petit geyser d'eau empêchait Legolas d'entendre la conversation que l'humain avait avec son interlocuteur, mais alors qu'il allait essayer de se rapprocher, le souvenir de la sanction lui revint en mémoire, et il jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil coupable vers le balcon du seigneur Elrond.

Ce dernier était droit, les mains posées sur le rebord du balcon. Il regardait Estel, et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, lui. Legolas poussa un soupir de soulagement, et allait faire demi-tour, quand un coup d'œil vers l'enfant lui apprit qu'Estel avait cessé son babillage et que son expression s'était faite un peu perdue, comme s'il était pris d'un vertige. En un sens, ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de soin pour qu'il n'y prenne pas attention avec une sensation de bulle d'acidité qui montait lentement dans son estomac.

Il vit l'enfant secouer la tête, comme pour se clarifier les idées. L'elfe vit une main jaillir lentement de la masse lumineuse de la fontaine pour écarter délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns de l'enfant. Ce dernier redressa la tête etplissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. L'instant d'après, il regardait autour de lui, comme un conspirateur avant un mauvais coup. Il se retourna complètement pour lever les yeux vers le balcon où s'était tenu Elrond. Legolas suivit son regard et vit que le seigneur de Rivendell s'était détourné et était rentré dans la pièce. On devinait encore ses épaules et sa tête dans l'ombre rafraîchissante.

L'elfe reporta son attention sur l'enfant, qui était à nouveau en pleine discussion avec son interlocuteur. Sauf que maintenant, l'expression de joie et d'innocence enfantine avait fait place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur et plus cynique. Legolas sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Involontairement il commença à avancer vers la fontaine. Il se concentrait, essayant d'éliminer tout bruit parasite pour ne se concentrer que sur les paroles de l'enfant. Malgré la distance, il pouvait aussi tenter de lire sur les lèvres. La fontaine lui masquait toujours la personne à qui l'enfant parlait. Il devina alors les paroles d'Estel alors que ce dernier arborait une expression de désinvolture moqueuse, si étrangère sur ses traits enfantins.

« C'est pure folie!", dit-il en battant des mains comme pour chasser une mouche opportune. « Je t'enverrai une missive quand j'aurai tout refait à la _Perfection_ ! »

Legolas eut droit à deux secondes pour se demander la signification de ces paroles avant de voir l'interlocuteur de l'enfant jaillir depuis le masque lumineux de la fontaine et agripper Estel pour le balancer par terre avec des intentions guère amicales. Legolas eut juste le temps pour distinguer une masse de longs cheveux sombres et une tenue elfique. Sans s'accorder une seconde réflexion, le mikwoodien s'élança alors que le hurlement d'Elrond résonnait dans tout le jardin.

"GILRAEN!"

La panique dans la voix d'Elrond fit accélérer Legolas d'un trot rapide vers une course effrénée. Il se dit confusément que ce nom aurait du lui rappeler quelque chose, mais dans l'urgence, il mit cette pensée de côté. Même avec la distance, il comprenait que la vie de son élève humain était en danger.

« IL DOIT MOURIR ! C'est la seule solution ! ». La voix féminine tendue confirma à Legolas ses inquiétudes, il accéléra encore. Il vit alors la femme – dont il ne voyait que les épaules et le dos de la tête – passer sa main en arrière et relever le bras en tenant fermement une dague. Au hurlement d'Elrond se mêla une pensée froide dans l'esprit de Legolas.

Il n'arriverait pas à temps pour retenir la main de l'humaine.

**·..·**

Estel était heureux. Il était assis au soleil, dans la fraîcheur procurée par la brume d'eau qui venait de la fontaine. Face à lui, sa mère était assise, l'écoutant patiemment, et souriant parfois à certaines de ses blagues, surtout quand il s'agissait d'avoir fait attraper quelques cheveux blancs à Glorfindel. Il aborda également ses cours de combat.

« … Et Legolas m'a apprit à tirer à l'arc, il faudra que je te montre ce qu--"

Le visage de sa mère, souriant l'instant d'avant, emplissait désormais tout son champ de vision, avec une expression de folie meurtrière qui déformait ses traits. Estel voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand il réalisa deux choses simultanément :

Il était couché sur son dos, et sa mère était en train de l'étrangler. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put et tenta d'appeler à l'aide ou de demander à sa mère d'arrêter, mais l'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge comprimée. Il sentit sa tête dodeliner sur son cou alors que sa mère le secouait violemment avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à ses jours. Il entendit confusément la voix d'Elrond. Sa mère leva les yeux et prononça des paroles dont il ne fut pas très sur.

« IL DOIT MOURIR ! C'est la seule solution ! ».

Estel remonta ses mains vers son cou pour faire lâcher prise à sa mère, ignorant toujours pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là par terre, avec sa mère aimante voulant désormais le tuer. Une des mains de la femme lâcha, et Estel crut qu'il avait pu lui faire lâcher prise, avant de voir que sa main était partie chercher une dague qu'elle leva au-dessus de sa tête.

« NOOON ! ». Il aurait voulu hurler ces mots, mais il lui sembla que sa voix venait de loin, et n'était pas du même timbre que sa voix habituelle. Il vit la lame s'abattre sur lui. D'instinct, il leva un bras pour se protéger et la lame vint se planter dans sa chaire tendre. L'instant d'après, une flèche transperçait de part en part la tête de sa mère, qui bascula sur le côté, sous le choc, relâchant sa prise sur le cou de son fils, permettant à ce dernier de respirer douloureusement.

« Estel ! ». La voix familière claqua presque à son oreille, avant qu'il fut rapidement tiré en arrière par un bras puissant. Il se retrouva blottit contre son protecteur alors qu'un bras était passé au-dessus de ses épaules pour le protéger ; l'autre bras avait dégainé une fine dague elfique en direction de Gilraen, au cas où elle aurait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit. Estel leva les yeux rapidement vers son sauveur, et sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Il n'aurait pas eu le même soulagement s'il fut agit d'un autre elfe.

Ainsi, son maître d'arme veillait toujours sur lui, quelle que soit l'interdiction qui planait sur eux. L'enfant abaissa alors un regard vers sa mère.

Gilraen était toujours au sol, une flèche à empennage claire au travers de la tête, son visage figé à jamais en une expression mélangée de surprise et de colère, alors qu'une mare de sang grandissait autour de sa tête. Ce fut la dernière image de sa mère qu'il vit avant que d'autres elfes ne s'interposent entre eux.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Hé oui ;) Voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiteuh ! ;D_

_(je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais ce chapitre a subit pas mal de transformations. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Puis finalement, j'ai tout balancer d'une traite et voilà ;) )_

_Puis, un des films où j'étais directrice photo a été projeté aujourd'hui, et tout s'est bien passé ; donc, chuis contente et j'ai plus d'énergie ;D_

_Un GROS MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII à tous/tes ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé les gentilles reviews que j'ai lues :D_

_Merci à : Aelea WoOd, àguila, alana chantelune, Andromède, bugs, Caladwen, Clem, CryNienna, Darkbutterfly376, darknessy 2, Elysabeth, ENEE, Enyo, Epimethee, Erika, Fanderpg, Giver, Grands Pas, Hinkyponk, Intouchable, Jayse Mâat, Kotori99, l'elfe de Mirkwood, Le Trefle Noir, Lyane, Nefra, norma jeane, Randomreviewer, shill, sielge, simbelmude, sugarhighsquirrel, Tari Miriel et vyrses _

_Merci pour votre soutiens au travers de ces longs mois d'écritures et de ré-écritures et de ré-ré-ré-ré-ré…-ré-ré-écriture ;)_

_Voici également quelques réponses pour des sujets abordés dans vos reviews :_

_**- « C'est terrible ce que tu écris »  
** (oui oui, c'est l'effet recherché ;) )_

_**- Les fautes d'orthographes.** Hé oui, je sais, je dois ré-éditer la plupart des chapitre pour virer tout ce qui va pas et corriger certaines tournures de phrases ;)_

_**- Butterfly Effect :** je suis contente en quelque sort que « Jet de Pierre dans un Lac » vous ai donné l'envie de voir ce film ;) Concernant le « anti-Ashton-Kotcherisme », je n'ai pas été touché par cela, Butterfly Effect était le premier film où je le voyais, et il est encore bon ;)_

**- "Ô toi qui sait ce que nous endurons ici, ne nous oublie pas dans tes prières."  
**Ce n'est pas de moi, mais de DUNE. Je me souvenais de cette phrase, que j'avais lue dans un des bouquins... Je ne sais plus lequel... Peut-être (je pense) une citation fremen sur la roche d'un des Sietchs.

**- Popularité de Thranduil :** hé oui, apparemment, c'est pas encore dans cette fic ci que vous allez lui fonder un fan-club ;)

_**- Glorfindel, chiant ?** Mais le côté Dark et Constipé, ça lui va _tellement_ bien ;)_

_**- Dessin : Arathorn, la ressemblance  
**Attention que ce n'est justement qu'un dessin… Elrond ne se prononce pas trop sur l'identité de celui qui se trouve devant Legolas, car il ne peut jurer à 100 pourcent que ça correspond avec ce que Estel a voulu représenter. Seul l'avenir en dira plus ;)_

_Bon, j'vais dormir, paskil est 2h40 du mat et debout tôt demain ;-/_

_GROS POUTOOOUUUUUUUUUUXXXXX ;_

_Et à bientôt 8)_

_:Roselyne:_


	8. Ch 7: Rivalité

_**Disclaimer**__: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... (reniflement tristounet)… mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic :-)_

_A titre d'info, pour ceux/celles qui voudraient faire de l'immersion : les __**musiques**__ que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre sont du groupe DESIRE : « Not Enough » et « Adrenaline » ;-)_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
**_**"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."**_

**Chapitre 7 – Rivalité.**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

« De toute façon, je suis mort ».

Elrond se détourna du balcon pour regarder vers Legolas. L'elfe était assis sur un des bancs finement ciselés dans le bureau du seigneur elfique, le dos raide, les mains rassemblées en poings sur ses genoux, le visage impassible, le regard lointain. Il fixait un des murs latéraux et Elrond ne voyait que son profile gauche.

« Ou vous m'exécutez pour avoir tué la mère d'Estel venue _diplomatiquement_ depuis la Lothlórien, ou mon père me fera exécuter pour avoir empêché qu'elle tue Estel ». Cette dernière partie confirma les soupçons que nourrissait Elrond concernant la manière dont le dernier descendant d'Isildur était perçu dans la forêt noire.

Legolas semblait avoir examiné toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, et n'ayant vu aucune solution vivable, il se résignait. L'option de la fuite ne semblait même pas l'avoir effleuré, ou alors il l'avait écarté, sachant que tôt ou tard il serait retrouvé par ses pairs. Il ne semblait pas non plus éprouver de remords face à la mort qu'il avait apporté en ces lieux. En fait, en le regardant ainsi, il semblait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace sur lui qui témoigna d'un quelconque problème qui venait de survenir…

'_Semblait'_ était le mot clef.

« Je dois en tout cas commencer en te présentant des excuses pour… ça… », dit le seigneur elfique de sa voix calme mais pas très posée. Legolas marqua un temps puis tourna son visage vers Elrond, révélant à la lumière le coup qu'il avait sous l'œil droit, ainsi que l'entaille qui barrait la gorge.

Legolas eut un sourire glacial. « Tu n'as pas à présenter d'excuses pour quelque chose qui a échappé à ton contrôle». Elrond ne savait pas s'il devait classer cela dans la compassion ou l'insulte. Les Mirkwoodiens étaient pour la plupart des guerriers aux mœurs parfois brutales. Leurs élites étaient tous des maîtres-assassins. Leurs phrases étaient comme autant de lances, et il pouvait s'y trouver multitude de sens cachés. Elrond opta pour un silence prudent alors qu'il se remémorait la scène qui s'était écoulée moins d'une heure auparavant.

Legolas avait un genou en terre, une dague méfiante dégainée vers le cadavre encore chaud d'une femme humaine, et un bras passé de manière protectrice autour des épaules du fils de cette dernière. Mais depuis son balcon, Elrond avait un autre angle de vue. Il avait aperçu Glorfindel se précipitant avec deux gardes elfiques jusqu'à la fontaine. L'elfe avait marqué un temps d'arrêt devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. A ce moment, Elrond n'avait rien deviné des intentions de son lieutenant. L'archer de Mirkwood n'avait rien vu venir non plus, tout occupé qu'il était à vérifier que Gilraen n'allait pas se relever et tenter une fois encore de tuer Estel. Il avait juste entendu un « toi… ! » sifflé entre des dents serrées, il avait commencé à se retourner vers son interlocuteur quand un poing avait violemment heurté sa pommette droite et l'avait projeté au sol. Glorfindel en avait profité pour tirer Estel en arrière et l'abriter derrière lui. Comme si le danger venait du Mirkwoodien. Elrond s'était précipité dans la volée d'escaliers pour rejoindre la fontaine avant que l'irréparable ne fut commis. Glorfindel n'avait sans doute pas vu Gilraen attaquer Estel, et n'avait vu que la fin : Legolas tuant la mère et se précipitant sur l'enfant, une dague à la main.

Avec le recul, Elrond se dit que c'était ce qu'il avait _voulu_ croire. Car Glorfindel ayant marqué un temps d'arrêt pour évaluer la situation, il avait _du_ remarquer l'attitude protectrice de Legolas et sentir qu'il n'y avait aucune menace sous jacente. Non, ce coup de poing était du à d'autres suppositions et paranoïa de la part de son lieutenant.

Legolas avait heurté le sol, mais s'était aussitôt tordu sur lui-même pour se remettre sur ses pieds face à ce nouvel assaillant. C'était bien sur sans compter les réflexes de Glorfindel. On ne devient pas lieutenant de la garde de Rivendell simplement en étant paranoïaque. Glorfindel avait dégainé son épée et l'avait pointé vers la gorge du Mirkwoodien. Comme Legolas se redressait rapidement, la lame se retrouva en contact avec la peau qu'elle transperça avant de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. La vision du métal de l'épée disparaissant de son champ de vision sous son menton, et la douleur fulgurante firent rapidement comprendre à Legolas ce qui venait de se passer et il se rejeta en arrière. Glorfindel accompagna son mouvement et Legolas se trouva rapidement le dos contre le sol, la pointe de l'épée était ressortie, mais appuyait douloureusement plus haut sur son cou, près d'une des veines principales. Glorfindel le dominait de toute sa hauteur et soutenait son regard. Le léger hochement de tête sur le côté qu'il adressa à l'elfe de Mirkwood avait un message clair : lui aussi avait une parfaite connaissance de l'anatomie de ses adversaires. Nul besoin ici de porter le titre ronflant d'Assassin !

Legolas ne paniquait pas. Il ne prêtait pas attention au filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Il reléguait la douleur à un autre niveau de conscience et observait son adversaire, analysant la position qu'il avait sur ses jambes, la tension dans ses bras, la crispation de sa main sur la poignée de son épée, la répartition de son équilibre, tout ce qui pouvait lui montrer un point faible à exploiter pour inverser la situation. S'il roulait sur sa gauche, tout en balayant les jambes du lieutenant, il pourrait se dégager sans trop de blessure grave. Et ensuite, il y aurait du sport.

Glorfindel savait qu'il était en train de tenir une anguille dans ses mains, et qu'elle allait tout faire pour s'échapper. Il voyait presque au regard de Legolas les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner, et lui aussi se mettait rapidement à prévoir les coups à l'avance. Très loin dans le futur, des humains inventeraient un jeu populaire avec des rois et des reines, basé sur le même type de comportement.

Legolas vit une ouverture et se prépara à agir. Glorfindel vit qu'il avait vu une ouverture et se prépara à lancer tout son poids vers l'avant, afin de transpercer de part en part la gorge du Mirkwoodien. Ce fut Estel qui empêcha le pire en contournant Glorfindel et le repoussant en arrière.

« Non ! Legolas est gentil ! Ne le tue pas !»

'_Il défend l'assassin de sa mère ?!'_

Glorfindel, estomaqué, récupéra son équilibre. Son regard passa rapidement des yeux suppliants et honnêtes d'Estel à ceux vifs et sauvages de Legolas. Mais quand Estel se retourna vers le Mirkwoodien, l'expression de Legolas s'adoucit immédiatement. Ainsi l'enfant n'avait pas vu le tueur. Glorfindel sentit la rage monter en lui et se prépara à pousser Estel sur le côté afin de terrasser Legolas, en se disant qu'il s'expliquerait avec l'enfant plus tard. Mais à ce moment, Elrond posa sa main sur son bras et mit le holà à ses plans.

Le reste n'était plus que détails sans importance. Pour Elrond, la situation était à la fois simple et complexe : Legolas avait apporté la mort en Rivendell, mais avait sauvé le dernier descendant d'Isildur de sa mère, passablement folle. C'était purement de la légitime défense et c'était le point qu'il allait devoir défendre face aux gens de Galadrielle et de Celeborn. Mais le point qui allait sauver la vie du Mirkwoodien en lui épargnant un jugement, allait le condamner chez les siens quand ils apprendraient que non seulement il n'avait pas tué le descendant d'Isildur, mais qu'il avait empêché son assassinat !

Oui, Legolas avait raison, quoiqu'il arrive, il était « mort ».

Le souvenir du dessin d'Estel flasha dans son esprit. Soit Legolas avait parlé à l'enfant des charmantes tortures qu'il aurait subit à Mirkwood, et d'une logique étrange mais qu'Elrond comprenait parfaitement, Gilraen était folle... Soit Legolas n'avait rien dit de tel, Estel avait mystérieusement deviné le malaise, et peut-être que Gilraen n'était pas si folle que ça. Il essaya de se remémorer les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient le dos, le torse et les épaules de Legolas. Ne pouvaient-elles pas tout simplement être des cicatrices de batailles contre les orcs et les wargs qui pullulaient dans la région de Mirkwood ? Estel aurait-il pu apercevoir ces cicatrices, en faire des cauchemars et les dessiner inconsciemment sur le parchemin comme pour exorciser un souvenir trop fort ?

Elrond soupira. Si seulement Gilraen n'avait pas eu les mêmes symptômes d'amnésie plus tôt, il pourrait essayer de croire en cette version. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Et Gilraen était maintenant morte, il ne pouvait plus en discuter avec elle.

Il releva les yeux vers le Mirkwoodien, se demandant si sa vie serait réellement en danger de retour à Mirkwood, et s'il ne devait lui proposer asile ici, à Rivendell, en tant qu'ambassadeur, sous prétexte d'entraîner Estel aux arts et à la guerre. Il lui faudrait bien sur faire face au courroux de Thranduil, mais comment le roi de la forêt noire pourrait-il s'opposer à Elrond pour récupérer son fils sans créer un incident diplomatique ni révéler ses plans concernant Estel ?

Il fut sur le point de faire un pas vers l'archer quand une autre pensée traversa son esprit. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse dans une ruse à l'intérieur d'une autre ruse ? Il serra les dents en se voyant devenir aussi paranoïaque que Glorfindel, mais maintenant que la pensée était là, il hésitait.

Son hésitation fut de courte durée quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et que Glorfindel entra, les yeux flamboyant presque. Elrond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Legolas et vit que ce dernier était tendu, prêt à bondir, les yeux étincelant d'une joie mauvaise. Ce même regard que Glorfindel avait vu près de la fontaine alors qu'Estel essayait de le persuader que Legolas _« était gentil »_. A d'autres !

Quand Glorfindel parla, ce fut à l'intention d'Elrond, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux l'archer blond. « Une délégation de Mirkwood vient d'arriver, ils voulaient apparemment savoir ce qui retenait tant le fils du roi loin des siens ».

Elrond, qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer Legolas vit ce dernier se raidir, soudain mal à l'aise. Le seigneur elfique se détourna des deux autres elfes pour se diriger rapidement vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Par delà le balcon, il pouvait voir que cinq guerriers armurés et armés d'épées et d'arcs, portant les couleurs vertes et brunes de Mirkwood, venaient de mettre pied à terre dans la cour centrale, des serviteurs prenaient les brides de leurs chevaux pour les mener aux écuries. Qu'ils ne soient que cinq à rejoindre Rivendell ne pouvait signifier que deux choses: Ou ils avaient eu des ennuis sur la route et n'était _plus que _cinq, ou ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être _plus_ que cinq, car ils étaient tous maître assassins. Elrond pencha amèrement pour la seconde solution quand il reconnut Odùrin parmi les cinq Mirkwoodiens, et il serra les dents. Glorfindel n'avait jamais apprécié le côté suffisant et hautain de l'aîné des enfants de Thranduil. Voilà qui promettait encore une charmante soirée en perspective…

Dans son dos, Glorfindel poursuivit, tout en continuant de fixer Legolas d'un regard chargé de haine. « C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pile le jour où un fils de leur roi s'attaque aux derniers représentants de la famille d'Isildur ! ». Tout à son attention sur le groupe d'Odùrin, Elrond ne vit pas Glorfindel tirer une longue dague droite qu'il avait camouflée dans un pli de sa tunique.

En réponse, la main de l'archer glissa vers sa manche qui dissimulait une petite surprise pour son agresseur. « Vous êtes aveuglé par votre paranoïa ». Sa voix était basse, calme, chargée de menace comme un loup qui gronde doucement.

« Forban de Mirkwoodien ! », fut la réponse de Glorfindel, « Les tiens devront se passer de tes services pour la suite de vos plans concernant Estel ! Aussi vrai que je suis le lieutenant de la garde de Rivendell !»

Legolas se ramassa sur lui-même avec un demi-sourire. « Et moi, je ne suis qu'un prince de Mirkwood. Un de ces forbans qui retiennent l'invasion orc loin de vos terres tranquilles ! ». Il termina en crachant sur le sol.

Glorfindel eut une grimace qui révéla ses dents. Elrond sentit la conversation prendre un tournant dangereux et se retourna juste à temps pour voir son lieutenant se ruer sur l'archer en une charge téméraire, dague fermement tenue en main. Le seigneur elfique sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines.

Legolas ne se laissa pas abuser par l'imprudence simulée de son adversaire, et leva le bras gauche et déploya la pièce de tissu armuré qui y était cousue et dans laquelle la dague de Glorfindel vint se prendre. Dans le même mouvement, Legolas jeta le pli du vêtement sur la tête du lieutenant et fit un mouvement rapide de son poignet droit. Une fine lame jaillit de la protection avant-bras de cuir sombre et l'archer plongea en avant, la main dirigée vers le cœur de Glorfindel. Il sentit alors le choc de l'armure dissimulée sous sa tunique alors que son adversaire grognait de fureur. Legolas fronça légèrement les sourcils et recula légèrement sa main pour la lancer cette fois vers la gorge. Mais Elrond bloqua son bras avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire si calme et le repoussa en arrière.

« Il suffit tous les deux ! Le sang a suffisamment coulé pour aujourd'hui dans cette maison ! »

Legolas comprit le message caché de ces paroles. _'Il y a déjà un incident diplomatique à régler avec la Maison de Lothlórien, il ne sera pas toléré qu'un autre incident diplomatique se produise avec la Maison de Mirkwood'._ Aussi rapidement que la tension de meurtre était apparue en lui, elle reflua sur une simple respiration profonde et Legolas retrouva son calme. Il n'avait même pas une once de sueur sur son front. Elrond ressentit un mélange de respect et de malaise envers la guilde des assassins de Mirkwood. Pour la première fois – mais pas la dernière – il en vint à souhaiter que les gens de Mirkwood rentrent chez eux. TOUS les gens de Mirkwood…

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Alors, voilà encore une fic soi-disant tombée dans l'oubli qui vient de ressurgir de ses cendres ;-) Quand je vous disais qu'elles n'étaient pas finies, mes fics :D

Merci tout plein à Tari Miriel, Lyane, Simbelmude, Caladwen7, Admonentia, lessien, Fania, Ewina, myley, sirius08, Mailys, Aeris de Lothlorien, lilysophie, Naémir, l'elfe mystérieuse, MiniZazou, miss elfette, Sharo-Chan, Enori, Emilie et Laura.

Alors, les réponses à vos précédentes questions :

**La mort de Gilraen:** Legolas aurait pu viser le bras, effectivement… Mais bon, ses réflexes d'assassin ont été plus rapides que sa pensée ;-)

**Ce qu'a dit Estel à Gilraen :** Legolas n'a entendu que la fin de la conversation _« … C'est pure folie! Je t'enverrai une missive quand j'aurai tout refait à la __Perfection__ ! »_. Mais vous aurez plus d'information au fil des chapitres ;-p Je laisse rarement un point obscur non résolu ;-)

**Les cicatrices de Legolas :** Elrond en parle ici. Le dos, le torse et les épaules de Legolas (et probablement ses bras) comportent pas mal de cicatrices, mais il ne les a vues que brièvement et ne peut pas se décider sur leurs origines exactes.

**Inspiration de « Da Vinci Code » ?** Heeeeeeeuuuuu…. Miss Elfette, je vois pas trop. Mais dis moi ce qui t'a fais penser à ça :-)

**Glorfindel paranoïaque :** hé hé, oui je sais, c'est pas trop comme ça qu'il est décrit dans les autres fanfics habituellement. Mais je trouve que ça lui va pas mal :-) Et puis, ça colle bien avec son poste dans le corps armé de Rivendell… et ça sert le scénario :-)

**Estel possédé ?** Je ne réponds pas. Ni oui, ni non ) Ca pèterait le suspens de la suite (même si certaines ont déjà deviné en partie certains éléments, il va y avoir des différences. Hi hi :-P ).

Bon. Près d'une heure du matin, et une grosse journée qui m'attend demain.

Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une BONNE NUIT (pour les insomniaques qui sont encore debout) ou une BELLE JOURNÉE (pour les autres :p )

Bizz :*

::Roselyne::


	9. Ch 8: Assassins' Creed

_**Disclaimer**__: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... (reniflement tristounet)… mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
**_**"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."**_

**Chapitre 8 – Assassins' Creed**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

« Quelle virilité dans le poignet ! Vous devez faire le bonheur de votre mari ! »

Glorfindel serra les dents sous l'insulte à peine voilée, mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la main d'Odùrin même après que la salutation d'usage fut terminée. Il décida qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux frères il détestait le plus. Il prit une profonde respiration et se pencha légèrement en avant avec un sourire figé.

« Ecoute-moi bien, assassin de mes fesses, je vais te briser l'ego en tellement de petits morceaux, que ma grand-mère, qui peut en touillant le potage d'une main, assembler en moins d'une heure le puzzle de trois mille pièces d'un ciel bleu azur, ne pourra jamais, même en dix mille ans, terminer de te recoller, même si les valars lui redonnaient la vue qu'elle avait à deux cents ans. »

L'air de rien, il essaya ensuite de reprendre discrètement sa respiration alors qu'Odùrin le regardait avec un sourire calme qui cachait une épaisse couche de glace. « Oh, je vois, votre spécialité ici à Rivendell est donc la parole. Heureusement que les orcs n'atteignent pas vos terres… »

Glorfindel lui rendit son sourire, serrant toujours la main du frère de Legolas. « Une petite devinette. Qu'est-ce qui a deux pouces et qui se contrefout de ce que tu penses ? ». Odùrin fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Après un moment, le lieutenant relâcha la main d'Odùrin et se désigna lui-même avec les pouces de ses mains. « Glorfindel. Enchanté ! ».

Elrond s'avança vers la délégation de Mirkwood. « Bon. Maintenant que tout le monde a fait connaissance, peut-être pouvons nous aller discuter autour de quelques rafraichissements ? Vous devez être exténués par le voyage entrepris depuis si loin. »

Elrond avait déjà entendu des humains parler de « marcher sur des œufs ». L'expression l'avait rendu perplexe au début, mais aujourd'hui il en comprenait toute la signification. Et avoir ces cinq nouveaux assassins sur son domaine était comme de se balader dans un champ de maïs sec en pleine nuit avec une torche enflammée. Vous ne saviez jamais ce qui pouvait vous tomber dessus depuis les zones d'ombre, mais le moindre faux mouvement risquerait de tout embraser. Avec vous au milieu pour profiter pleinement du spectacle !

**·..·**

Elrond, Glorfindel et les cinq envoyés de Mirkwood prirent place dans une petite pièce circulaire aux murs s'incurvant sur le haut pour rejoindre un toit en coupole. De longs pans de tissus semi-transparents flottaient dans le vent et diffusaient doucement la lumière extérieure de cette fin d'après midi. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une table basse de bois clair et finement sculpté pour rappeler les ramures des arbres. Des sièges confortables mais simples étaient disposés tout autour. L'endroit était censé inspirer la paix et le repos de l'esprit, et guider des conseils vers des solutions sereines. Elrond venait parfois y prendre un frugal petit déjeuner après une nuit tourmentée.

Mais cette fois-ci, Elrond se disait que la seule paix que l'endroit pourrait inspirer ne serait qu'une paix de façade. Peut-être que s'il s'était isolé avec Odùrin, il aurait été plus à l'aise. Odùrin connaissait et respectait le protocole, et une conversation posée aurait pu s'installer entre eux. Avec quatre autres assassins à ses côtés, Odùrin était en position de force au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de balancer le protocole dans les latrines. Il fallait ajouter à cela la présence de Glorfindel qui malgré son sourire, ressemblait à un volcan sur le point d'exploser et d'envoyer de la lave et des cendres un peu partout. Elrond pouvait presque voir les rouages de la paranoïa tourner à pleine vitesse dans son cerveau. Nul doute que sous son apparence calme, son lieutenant était en train d'imaginer tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles.

'_Si les Mirkwoodiens s'éternisent trop ici, il sera mur pour une crise cardiaque'._

Cette journée avait démarré dans la tension, avec embrayé sur la catastrophe d'un incident diplomatique, et empruntait désormais le chemin du chaos total. Et il y avait encore la soirée à venir qui pouvait être riche en moments d'apocalypse. Elrond n'avait pas convoqué Legolas à cette petite réunion et se demandait combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'Odùrin ne s'interroge sur son absence.

'_Patience…'_, Elrond se souvint d'un dicton de Mirkwood tout à fait approprié. _'Tout vient à mal à qui sait attendre'_. Il posa un instant les yeux sur le frère ainé de Legolas afin de juger à quelle distance la tempête se trouvait. D'une certaine manière, Odùrin était beau. Mais beau comme un incendie de forêt. Du genre à admirer de loin, mais à ne pas s'en approcher. Si Legolas tenait plutôt de sa mère telle qu'Elrond se souvenait d'elle quand elle était encore en vie, Odùrin tenait quasi uniquement de son père Thranduil. Il avait d'ailleurs très certainement hérité du caractère irascible du Roi de Mirkwood. Elrond jeta un coup d'œil au Mirkwoodien à la droite d'Odùrin, Galdor. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, cet elfe lui rappela un peu Glorfindel. Il réalisa plus tard que c'était l'air constipé de Galdor qui avait du frapper son esprit.

Chacun des elfes présents conserva le silence pendant qu'Elladan, un des fils jumeaux d'Elrond, apportait un thé léger et remplissait délicatement chacune des tasses fines avant de se retirer. Elrond prit la première et la leva face à lui, saluant chacun des elfes de Mirkwood, puis prit une gorgée du liquide ambré et brûlant.

Le message était clair : « _Le liquide n'est pas empoisonné, je viens d'en boire pour preuve »._

Cette tradition remontait à des temps immémoriaux. A l'époque où les rapports entre les clans elfes étaient suffisamment tendus pour qu'ils montent parfois en guerre les uns contre les autres. Depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus de conflit ouvert entre les Maisons Elfes, mais Elrond avait le sentiment que chez les Mirkwoodiens, cette paix était acceptée parce qu'elle les arrangeait bien, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas se retrouver pris entre deux feux, un tas d'orcs moches et infréquentables d'un côté, et un tas d'elfes propres sur eux mais hargneux de l'autre.

Elrond se souvint brièvement des paroles de Legolas dans le bureau lors de son _altercation mineure_ avec Glorfindel. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Cela n'avait jamais été admis publiquement, mais les grandes Maisons elfes étaient assez satisfaites que les guerriers les plus durs - et passablement les plus psychopathes - fassent écran entre eux et les forces de Sauron. Et les Mirkwoodiens savaient que malgré leurs mœurs parfois contestables et souvent brutales, tant qu'ils feraient le sale boulot, aucune Maison elfe n'irait ouvertement leur chercher querelle.

A ce moment précis, une information de douleur intense atteignit le cerveau d'Elrond, et le seigneur elfique se rendit compte que, quand il avait demandé à Elladan de préparer un thé brulant, ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Probablement une blague classique des jumeaux mais qui risquait de coûter _très cher_ à Rivendell. Elrond vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et au prix d'un effort intense de concentration, il parvint à ne rien laisser transparaître ni dans son regard, ni dans l'expression de son visage. Il savait que les cinq assassins de Mirkwood l'observaient, et qu'à la moindre alerte, ils bondiraient sur leurs pieds avec une phrase bien sentie du style « Maudite soit cette maison elfe aux attaques sournoises ! ». Et ensuite, il y aurait du sport à Rivendell…

Il reposa sa tasse et annonça d'un ton calme et posé : « … mieux vaut laisser refroidir un peu ce breuvage afin de mieux le savourer… ». Le mince sourire amusé qui apparut sur les lèvres d'un des accompagnateurs d'Odùrin - un rouquin nommé Lyrandael si les souvenirs d'Elrond étaient exacts - lui en apprit beaucoup sur l'étrange accent qu'il avait du avoir en prononçant ces paroles. Il avait peut-être l'air ridicule, mais il valait mieux ça, que de voir se dresser sur leurs pieds cinq assassins de Mirkwood avec une phrase bien sentie du style « Mautite foit fette maivon elfe aux vattaques fournoizzfff !!! ». Le ridicule au moins ne tue pas… Des maître-assassins ébouillantés, si.

Elrond se demanda alors si la présence de cinq assassins en une fois était juste une précaution de voyage, ou avait un but déterminé à Rivendell. Après tout, Legolas avait voyagé seul pour parvenir jusqu'à cette humble demeure. Mais il n'était qu'un prince mineur, et pas le fils héritier du trône de Thranduil. Odùrin pouvait avoir droit à un protocole particulier en termes d'escorte…

A moins que la présence de six assassins ait été jugées nécessaire pour une action particulière à Rivendell. Et si Legolas avait envoyé une missive chez lui demandant du renfort, bien avant que Gilraen n'annonce son retour à Rivendell ?

Elrond s'était demandé plus tôt pourquoi elle était revenue si brusquement. Cela faisait-il aussi partie du plan mirkwoodien? Rassembler les derniers membres de la famille d'Isildur au même endroit pour frapper plus aisément? Elrond secoua la tête mentalement. Comment ceux de Mirkwood auraient-ils pu persuader ceux de Lothlórien de faire revenir Gilraen en Rivendell ? Mirkwood et Lothlórien n'étaient pas en guerre, certes, mais les deux peuples ne se côtoyaient guère non plus, ayant plutôt l'habitude de s'observer mutuellement comme des chats par delà le fleuve Anduin. Cette voie navigable entre les deux royaumes elfiques, qui servait à la fois de décoration, de moyen de transport, et parfois de morgue.

« Nous n'avons reçu aucun message de Mirkwood nous annonçant votre venue », commença Glorfindel. « J'ai honte que la surprise ne m'ait pas permis de vous accueillir comme il se doit ».

Elrond pensa au double sens de la phrase de Glorfindel et se demanda si Odùrin l'avait perçue aussi. Probablement.

Mais le fils de Thranduil se contenta de se pencher vers la table basse et de prendre une des délicates tasses de ses mains fines. Etrange d'imaginer que de telles mains aient pu tuer autant d'ennemis.

« Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas prévu de passer à Rivendell », commença-t-il en approchant la tasse de ses lèvres. « Mais à quelques jours de cheval d'ici, il m'est revenu aux oreilles d'étranges rumeurs concernant mon petit frère, et je tenais à m'en assurer par moi-même ». Odùrin termina sa phrase en prenant une grande gorgée du thé ambré. Son regard ne vacilla pas. Il ne manifesta aucune douleur. Et quand il déglutit, le regard qu'il adressa aux elfes de Rivendell aurait pu dire _'Vous voyez ? Il nous en faut plus pour nous abattre, nous les Mirkwoodiens !'._

Elrond repassa en mémoire ce que venait de dire Odùrin. D'étranges rumeurs ? A quelques jours de cheval d'ici ? S'il disait la vérité, il était impossible qu'il fasse référence à Gilraen. Il ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant.

Odùrin continua : « Il semblerait que sa visite se prolonge plus que nécessaire chez vous depuis qu'il serait devenu… _maître d'arme_ ? ». Elrond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Odùrin poursuivit après un moment : « … d'un enfant humain ? »

Le seigneur de Rivendell souleva un sourcil, essayant de cacher sa nervosité, il savait exactement où Odùrin voulait l'entrainer. « Oui, et… ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que les Lois elfes l'interdisent ».

Odùrin parut un instant décontenancé, mais se reprit vite avec un sourire. « Bien sur que non… Je suis juste… surpris. Vous confirmez donc que mon frère Legolas entraîne au maniement des armes un enfant _humain_ ? ». La manière dont il avait prononcé ce mot était assez particulière. Dans un futur lointain, un Yankee dirait _« salopard de sudiste »_ sur le même ton.

Elrond confirma. Cela seul ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes à Legolas. Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux du Mirkwoodien face à lui. « Etonnant... »

Glorfindel se pencha en avant. « En quoi cela est-il étonnant ? N'a-t-il jamais eu d'élève auparavant ? ». Elrond soupira intérieurement. Glorfindel avait beau être méfiant vis-à-vis des Mirkwoodiens, il ne maitrisait pas encore toute la finesse d'une guerre des mots menée par un Maître-Assassin. Odùrin allait très certainement l'entrainer dans une spirale de paranoïa, connaissant le caractère de son interlocuteur.

A moins que Glorfindel ne soit en train de chercher un prétexte pour éloigner définitivement Legolas d'Estel, avec une exclamation qu'il réserverait à son seigneur _: 'Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais bien dit !'_

« Hé bien… », Odùrin s'appuya plus confortablement dans son siège. « … mon petit frère n'a pas connu la paix, comme ici. Il est né dans la guerre, il a grandit dans la guerre. Combattre et tuer sont les seules choses qu'il connaisse. C'est pas vraiment un poète… Au contraire de vous. »

Elrond se força à rester impassible face à l'insulte voilée _('vous qui êtes si bien protégés, grâce à nous !')_. Il espéra que Glorfindel y arrivait de même, mais n'osa risquer un coup d'œil dans sa direction, cela n'aurait pas échappé à Odùrin. Il se demanda juste si Odùrin était aussi au courant pour les leçons de harpe et de chant que Legolas donnait à Estel…

« Nous avons tous ici présents connu la grande guerre contre Sauron », reprit Odùrin, en désignant les plus vieux parmi leur petit comité. « Mais pour certain d'entre nous, la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée et nous continuons à affronter des engeances maléfiques et perdre les nôtres… tout simplement parce qu'il y a près de 3000 ans, un _humain_ a refusé de faire le geste qui nous aurait tous libérés : jeter un vulgaire anneau dans de la lave ». Il fit une brève pause, plus pour le style que parce qu'il réfléchissait. « Et parce qu'un certain _seigneur elfique_ n'a pas eu la brillante idée de jeter cet humain dans la lave en lui balançant dans le postérieur un grand coup de pied libérateur. Il aurait pu devenir un héro. Au lieu de cela, il est la _disgrâce_ parmi les nôtres ».

Glorfindel bondit sur ses pieds. « IL SUFFIT ! ». Odùrin releva juste un regard calme vers lui. Elrond eut la certitude que le Mirkwoodien avait provoqué la réaction du lieutenant, qui poursuivit. « Vous êtes accueillis – non invités – par le Seigneur Elrond. Veuillez lui montrer le respect qu'il lui est du ! ».

Un masque de surprise et d'innocence se peignit sur les traits du Maître Assassin. « Je ne pense pas avoir cité quiconque de cette maison dans ma constatation». Elrond se demanda si c'était une invitation au calme et à la paix. Non, c'était probablement une tentative de renversement de situation, afin qu'ensuite il puisse dire qu'il avait été agressé, et avoir ainsi un prétexte pour demander réparation. Le seigneur de Rivendell sentit sa bonne vieille migraine revenir lui rendre une visite qui n'était pas de courtoisie.

Glorfindel demeura debout, mais radoucit son ton. « A Mirkwood, vous êtes très prompts à critiquer les humains… Mais cela me semble bien hypocrite, sachant que vous traitez avec les hommes de Dale et d'Esgaroth, sur le Long Lac, pour des livraisons de boissons alcoolisées il me semble».

Elrond vit une nouvelle expression apparaître fugitivement sur les traits d'Odùrin. Une moue presque boudeuse. Glorfindel avait du frapper là où cela faisait mal. Elrond se prit à redouter la conversation qui allait suivre. L'expression d'Odùrin disparût rapidement pour faire place à un sourire calme et amer. « Je ne suis pas obligé d'apprécier cet accord, mais c'est une manie que mon père affectionne. Comprenez-le, il y a peu de sources d'amusement à Mirkwood. Quand d'autres ici et à Lothlórien content des poèmes et jouent de la lyre, notre roi Thranduil se rabat sur une cuite de temps à autre au vin humain, histoire d'oublier l'espace d'un instant, les affres de la vie dans la Forêt Noire. Mais je dois dire qu'il n'a jamais eu _une seule fois_ la gueule de bois sur les champs de bataille le lendemain», ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque de défi.

Glorfindel haussa les épaules. « Oh, je suppose que la propension à l'alcool doit être quelque chose d'héréditaire chez vous. Vu qu'il parait que le premier mot que Legolas ait prononcé quand il était tout jeune a été _'encore'_ le jour où son père lui a fait tremper les lèvres dans du vin. Aaah, Papa Thranduil a du être TELLEMENT fier de sa progéniture !! », termina-t-il avait un grand sourire chaleureux.

Le seul signe qu'Odùrin était en train de bouillir intérieurement fut un pincement de ses lèvres et un durcissement de son regard, qu'il ramena ensuite sur Elrond. « Parlant de Legolas, je vois qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé à notre petite réunion… », Odúrin du sentir l'ambiance se refroidir très rapidement, car il fronça les sourcils.

« Legolas n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Il y a eu… », Elrond se racla la gorge, cherchant désespérément les termes les moins alarmants possible, « … un incident diplomatique aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous un peu à cran », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour excuser le comportement de Glorfindel – ô combien justifié pourtant – et couper l'herbe sous les pieds d'Odùrin. Ce dernier fixait Elrond d'un regard soudainement porteur d'un intérêt sombre et dangereux.

Glorfindel trouva l'occasion trop belle de rabattre son caquet à ce prétentieux de Mirkwood. « Ton cher petit frère a _juste_ tué une envoyée de Lothlórien ! ». Elrond lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé. Poussé à bout, Glorfindel pouvait être parfois trop enfantin. Heureusement Odùrin semblait à dix lieues de lui bondir dessus avec une des réparties dont il avait le secret. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Rivendell, il avait l'air de ne plus diriger la conversation à son gré. Sur son visage, on lisait maintenant de la perplexité mélangée à de la colère. Elle ne semblait pas feinte, ce qui rassura un peu Elrond quant à un _gros complot Mirkwoodien_ qui aurait prévu que Legolas tue la mère d'Estel. Si Legolas agissait selon un plan prévu, Odùrin n'était pas au courant. Ou alors, si un plan avait été prévu entre eux, à un moment donné, Legolas avait commencé à faire cavalier seul.

Comme lorsqu'il avait tiré une flèche au travers de la tête de Gilraen, par exemple...

« Et vous comptez rendre un jugement sur mon frère sans la présence des siens ? », s'enquit Odùrin, toute trace moqueuse ayant quitté sa voix. Elrond comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre une décision maintenant. Et que cette décision allait lui faire perdre sa neutralité face à une des deux Maisons elfe. Entre deux maux, il choisit le moindre. « Il ne sera pas jugé ». Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Glorfindel tourner vers lui de grands yeux interrogatifs. Au bref coup d'œil d'Odùrin, il sut que cela n'avait pas échappé au Maître Assassin, qui fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Elrond s'était engagé sur un des deux chemins face à lui, trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

« Legolas a effectivement tué une envoyée de Lothlórien, mais dans le but de protéger l'enfant qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité ». Il adressa une prière silencieuse aux valars pour que Glorfindel ne rappelle pas l'interdiction d'approcher Estel dont Legolas faisait en réalité les frais au moment de l'incident. Interdiction qu'il avait bafouée pour _justement_ protéger le descendant d'Isildur.

« Vous parlez de l'enfant _humain_ ? », le froncement de sourcil n'avait pas quitté Odùrin. Une expression estomaquée s'affichait sur son visage alors qu'il tapotait nerveusement sur les accoudoirs de son siège. « Mon frère… a tué une envoyée de _Lothlórien_ pour protéger un enfant _humain _? Et vous n'allez _pas_ le juger ? ». Sans un jugement rendu, le maître assassin devait déjà imaginer les représailles que Lothlórien ferait peser sur Mirkwood. A la lueur qui dansa dans ses yeux, Elrond devina ses pensées : il devait s'imaginer en train d'étriper Legolas, lentement, tout en prenant soin de le garder en vie, de sorte que lorsque les guerriers de Lothlórien traverseraient Anduin, ivres de vengeance, pour demander réparation, leur colère se radoucirait à la vue du coupable. S'il trainait trop, Odùrin allait bondir par une des nombreuses fenêtres et fondre sur son frère comme un oiseau de proie. Le souvenir du dessin d'Estel choisit ce moment précis pour revenir à son esprit. Il choisit ses mots avec précaution.

« L'envoyée de Lothlórien que Legolas a tué, était _aussi_ une humaine ».

Il y eut un moment silence lourd au cours duquel la tension des Mirkwoodiens sembla diminuer de manière perceptible, avant qu'Elrond ne reprenne. « C'était la mère de l'enfant, justement. Et de base, nous n'étions pas très heureux de la voir ici ».

« On peut dire que cette journée a été riche en visiteurs indésirables », marmonna alors Glorfindel. Elrond lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé et vit que son lieutenant fixait les mains d'Odùrin. Le seigneur de Rivendell suivit son regard et se dit qu'il n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont Odùrin pianotait sur les accoudoirs de son siège. On aurait dit qu'alors qu'il parlait, il suivait le rythme d'une musique dans sa tête. A moins que… Elrond sentit naître un malaise en lui en réalisant que Lyrandael fixait _aussi_ les mains du fils de Thranduil.

'_C'est un code ! Odùrin leur donne des indications sur la marche à suivre !'_

Il espéra que Glorfindel était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, et concentra ses pensées vers Legolas. Il fallait impérativement trouver le moyen de le mettre en sureté sans éveiller les soupçons des Mirkwoodiens. Mais comment faire discrètement passer un message à l'extérieur de cette pièce ?

« Si vous ne me laissez pas voir mon frère _tout de suite_ », dit alors froidement Odùrin, « il va y avoir un _autre_ incident diplomatique d'ici peu. »

'_Non, Glorfindel, ne sourit pas !'_, pensa Elrond, risquant un coup d'œil vers son lieutenant.

Trop tard, Glorfindel arborait un masque de victoire et un large sourire carnassier face à Odùrin. « Je t'en prie, voyons… Fais-moi plaisir… ». Il avait l'air aussi cinglé qu'un rat shooté à l'herbe.

« Hé bien », reprit calmement Odùrin, non sans avoir rapidement évalué la position de chaque potentiel adversaire, et les points d'évacuation si cela devait devenir nécessaire. « Vous détenez un prince de Mirkwood sans en avertir sa famille. Qui plus est, pour un incident diplomatique. Quand sa famille - représentée par moi - demande à le voir pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, vous refusez de nous mettre en contact. »

Elrond espéra que Glorfindel avait remarqué qu'Odùrin avait légèrement corrigé sa position dans son siège. Il devait se préparer à bondir sur ses adversaires. « En ce qui me concerne, dans la situation actuelle, je suis tout à fait en droit de penser que quel que soit votre beau discours, mon frère est peut-être en danger, voire déjà mort ».

La demande d'Odùrin était tout à fait justifiée, n'eût été le sombre présage qui serrait le cœur d'Elrond. Le Seigneur elfique comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait risquer que la fureur de Mirkwood tombe sur les siens. Il ne craignait pas vraiment Odùrin et ses accompagnateurs, car il savait qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour que le fils de Thranduil porte la main sur lui. Mais il n'en était pas de même pour les autres habitants de Rivendell. Il devait juste espérer que Legolas tienne suffisamment longtemps face à son frère ainé, pour lui laisser le temps de ramener du renfort et éviter un bain de sang fratricide. Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu, et appela un des serviteurs. L'elfe qui entra dans la pièce de repos semblait un peu mal à l'aise. La rumeur des maîtres assassins de Mirkwood avait du se rependre comme un feu de prairie.

« Emmène Odùrin Thranduillion auprès de son frère », fut ses simples paroles. Mais le regard qu'il adressa au serviteur était porteur d'un autre message : _'et alerte nos gardes !'._ L'elfe eut un petit hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, évitant de croiser le regard d'Odùrin. Elrond se tourna vers ce dernier : « Ainsi tu verras que ton frère se porte bien ». Il s'interrompit en se demandant ce qu'Odùrin penserait en voyant le coup au visage et la blessure à la gorge de son frère, puis reprit : « Je demande juste à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de bain de sang, ni d'idée de revanche. Legolas a sauvé Estel. Il va plutôt être vu comme un héro que comme un meurtrier ». Elrond avait parlé assez fort pour que le serviteur entende ces paroles et prévienne les autres elfes de Rivendell de la décision de leur seigneur, avant que de mauvaises paroles ne soient prononcées devant le Maître Assassin. Il porta le regard vers Glorfindel pour lui intimer le silence, et vit à la moue dégoûtée de ce dernier qu'il y aurait rapidement une discussion entre eux. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu, surtout quand le jugement rendu allait en totale opposition avec ses conseils.

Odùrin sourit, et se leva de son siège. Aucun des quatre autres assassins ne fit mine de vouloir le suivre. Ou ils respectaient le côté privé des histoires de famille, ou ils pensaient qu'en cas de grabuge, leur chef était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seul un moment. Probablement la dernière solution, se dit amèrement Elrond. Odùrin le dépassa et emboita le pas au serviteur. Il avait presque atteint la sortie quand il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers Elrond. « Comment s'appelait-elle ? ».

Elrond fut surpris par la question et ne la comprit pas tout de suite. Odùrin précisa : « La mère de l'enfant humain, celle que mon frère a tué… ».

« Gilraen ». Nul besoin de mentir ou de refuser de donner cette information. Le Mirkwoodien l'apprendrait bien assez rapidement par les bruits de couloir. Odùrin pivota pour faire face à la sortie, mais juste comme il entrait de la lumière de l'extérieur, Elrond le vit marquer une pause avant de reprendre son chemin. Cela s'était passé rapidement, presque de manière inaperçue. Mais Elrond l'avait vu. Et il sut alors que l'elfe venait de comprendre _qui _Estel était _réellement_.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé oui, seulement 4 jours entre deux chapitres, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ca change des mois/années avant un update, hein ? :-D _ (comment ça, je me fais pourrir sur facebook pour accélérer l'écriture ? -) )._

Je sais que ce chapitre a un ton un peu différent que les autres, mais hier, je me suis retrouvée en mode parodique, et pas moyen d'écrire du 100% sérieux. J'étais d'ailleurs tellement explosée de rire devant mon écran que mes voisins ont du se poser beaucoup de questions sur _(ce qui restait de)_ ma santé mentale -)

Il faut savoir que dans le résumé de l'histoire, hier, c'était encore du :

GLORFINDEL : Connard de Mirkwoodien !

ODÚRIN : Planqué de Rivendell !

ELROND : Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a fini de se rouler des pelles, si on allait prendre une bonne tasse de thé ? ^__^;

Tout comme le passage où Odùrin boit le thé brulant, était d'abord formulé comme _'Vous voyez ? On n'est pas des tapettes, nous à Mirkwood !'_

Merci à Emilie _(qui m'a inspirée pour le premier mot prononcé par Legolas enfant :-p)_, Sirius08, Lyvvi et Camus qui ont pris le temps de venir jeter un œil au chapitre précédent :-)

**L'effet Papillon :** d'autres parmi vous l'ont remarqué (et cité) plus tôt. Je rappelle que oui, l'idée de base à la création de cette fic vient du film. Mais après, ça va bien dévier, dont ne vous attendez pas à une simple adaptation du film dans le monde de Tolkien ;-)

**Glorfindel versus Odùrin : **sur facebook, ce face-à-face était bien attendu, on dirait. Alors, content(e)s ? :D Glorfindel ne sait pas qui il déteste le plus entre Legolas et Odùrin, **mais vous, qui détestez vous le plus entre Odùrin et Glorfindel ?** :D

Quant au titre de ce chapitre, **« Assassins' Creed »**… C'est juste que j'adore le jeu vidéo, et je n'avais pas d'autres idées de titre en tête, alors… -) Ne cherchez aucun lien scénaristique avec le jeu, ceci dit :-)

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

A tout bientôôôôt, gros bisous :-*

::Roselyne::


	10. Ch 9: Une Famille Maudite

_**Disclaimer**__: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... (reniflement tristounet)… mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic :-)_

_A titre d'info, pour ceux/celles qui voudraient encore faire de l'immersion : la __**musique**__ que j'écoutais pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre = APOCALYPTICA: « I don't care » ;-)_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC  
**_**"Changer une petite chose... peut tout changer."**_

**Chapitre 9 – Une famille maudite.**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_« Ma maman est morte aujourd'hui. Elle a essayé de me tuer, mais Legolas l'a tuée. Je suis content qu'il m'ait défendu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma maman voulait me tuer. Les autres elfes disaient qu'une maman vous aime. Pourquoi ma maman ne m'aimait pas ?_

_On se parlait gentiment près de la fontaine, puis elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a fait mal avec son couteau. Et Legolas l'a tuée. »_

Estel reposa sa plume sur le côté du journal. Tenir le livre sur ses genoux lui faisait mal au bras, et la blessure était encore fraîche. Malgré le baume qu'Elrond avait mis sur sa plaie, du sang perlait encore au travers du bandage. Estel serra les dents. Cette douleur lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Oh, combien il aurait souhaité que Legolas fut à ses côtés. Son professeur aurait d'office une explication !

Il relit ce qu'il avait écris en elfique pour vérifier s'il y avait des fautes. Nul besoin de donner une occasion à Glorfindel de le sermonner à nouveau. Quelque chose attira son attention, et il réalisa que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il tendit la main droite et reprit la plume.

_« Non. Ma maman et moi, on parlait gentiment près de la fontaine, et puis, je me suis retrouvé par terre et elle essayait de me tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle a dit que je devais mourir. Pourquoi ? »_

En effet, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été jeté en bas de la fontaine, mais peut-être qu'il s'était cogné la tête lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé au sol et avait oublié les dernières secondes. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait voulu tirer sur les colombes et que Legolas l'avait empêché en le poussant sur le sol. Le souvenir de l'elfe de Mirkwood lui rappela ce qui s'était passé avec Glorfindel. A nouveau il approcha la plume du papier parcheminé de son journal.

_« Legolas est blessé. Il m'a défendu, mais Glorfindel l'a frappé et l'a blessé au cou avec son épée. Je vais aller voir à la maison des soins si Legolas y est. Je veux le remercier. Je suis content qu'il m'ait défendu. »._

Quiconque lirait ce journal, sans connaître Estel, ni même Rivendell, serait probablement horrifié de la façon dont l'enfant passait outre la mort de sa mère. Mais c'était en ignorant qu'Estel avait très peu connu sa mère. Il avait été séparé d'elle à l'âge de 3 ans, et n'avait quasi aucun souvenir d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une étrangère dont la statue se trouvait dans le petit parc à l'ouest de la cité elfique. Il avait entendue parler d'elle, mais en termes vagues, génériques. Il l'avait retrouvée aujourd'hui même, mais ils avaient peu parlé, finalement. Estel, d'ordinaire très bavard, aurait probablement fait les mêmes confidences à quiconque montrerait de l'intérêt pour lui et accepterait de passer un peu de temps à l'écouter, sans devenir fou.

Oui, sa mère était morte. Cette étrangère était morte après avoir essayé de le tuer. Pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète plutôt pour quelqu'un avec qui il partageait beaucoup, quelqu'un qui commençait à prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui était sans cesse là pour le protéger, qui lui apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Quelqu'un qui était parfois dur, mais toujours gentil avec lui.

Estel referma son journal et le reposa précautionneusement sur le petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Il regarda par le balcon, le soleil se couchait et bientôt le crépuscule serait là. Il fut tenté d'escalader le balcon et de descendre le long de l'arbre dont il pouvait atteindre les branches en sautant. Mais il savait que son bras ne lui permettrait pas de telles acrobaties. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et vit qu'aucun garde n'était posté là. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il était puni dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir !

Seulement… s'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise, pourquoi sa maman avait-elle essayé de le tuer ? Cette pensée traversa son esprit, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder car des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir non loin de lui.

« Glorfindel demande à tout le monde d'être sur ses gardes. Il a besoin de renfort. Legolas a disparut, son frère est à sa recherche et cela pourrait très mal tourner ».

Estel souleva un sourcil. Son professeur avait un frère ? Il devait être aussi fort et amusant que lui. Est-ce que lui aussi jouait de la harpe ? Il lui tardait de le rencontrer. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs, direction la salle de soin.

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

Moadhil se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Odùrin était à ses côtés, et la salle de lecture face à eux était vide. La même salle où Elrond avait demandé à Legolas de demeurer le temps qu'il défriche le terrain avec les Mirkwoodiens, pour ensuite être appelé lorsque l'ambiance serait sereine. Foutu archer de Mirkwood, pas capable de respecter une demande venant du seigneur de Rivendell lui-même ! Moadhil se demandait si le frère ainé de Legolas voudrait se passer les nerfs sur lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Pourtant le garde à l'entrée n'avait pas dit avoir vu quelqu'un sortir de la pièce !

« Il était là… ! », coassa Moadhil en tendant des mains légèrement tremblantes vers la pièce vide. La Salle de Lecture était peut-être agréable et d'une décoration raffinée, mais Moadhil ne la voyait plus, car sa vie était en train de défiler devant ses yeux et elle lui bloquait la vue.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? », soupira Odùrin avec un ton sombre, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et le soleil couchant donnait en plein dedans, aveuglant pour qui regardait dans cette direction. Mais Odùrin était arrivé plus ou moins aux mêmes conclusions que Moadhil. Si Legolas était sorti par la porte, le garde l'aurait signalé. Il ne restait plus que le balcon possible. Le Mirkwoodien s'y rendit et mis une main sur son front pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière du soleil alors qu'il scrutait le panorama qui s'offrait à lui.

Les bâtisses de Rivendell alliaient un côté solide et une impression de légèreté de par leurs courbes et entrecroisements. Les édifices se mêlaient aux arbres, ce qu'Odùrin déplora. C'était une faille énorme de sécurité. N'importe quel ennemi pourrait escalader ces arbres et pénétrer dans les diverses pièces pour faire un carnage. Cette Grande Maison elfe ne serait décidément plus rien si les gens de Mirkwood décidaient tous de partir pour Valinor et que les orcs déferlaient ici. Oh, Rivendell seraient probablement la dernière cité elfique à tomber, car la vallée dans laquelle elle avait été construite, sur les contreforts occidentaux des Mont Brumeux, était très encaissée, et difficile à découvrir si on ne connaissait pas le chemin. La principale voie d'accès passait par le Gué de la Bruinen, encore relativement facilement défendable. Mais si les ennemis passaient ce gué, ce serait un véritable carnage !

Odùrin sourit. Ce qui était un défaut pour Rivendell pouvait devenir un atout pour lui. Ainsi son petit frère avait fuit par les balcons en s'aidant des arbres ? Il en serait de même pour lui. Il essayait de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit que Legolas pouvait avoir traversé, pour deviner le chemin qu'il avait pu prendre une fois en bas. Mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir longtemps car ses pensées furent interrompues par un son. Un son ténu, naturel, mais qui signifiait beaucoup de chose pour qui en connaissait la signification. Le cri d'un faucon qui vient de fondre sur sa proie. Les gens de Rivendell n'y avaient probablement même pas prêté attention, mais Odùrin, qui connaissait le code des Assassins sur le bout des doigts, sourit.

Sans plus attendre, il bondit par le balcon, se raccrochant à une des branches d'arbres, et effectuant un rétablissement rapide, tournoyant sur lui-même, pour s'élancer vers le sol et y atterrir aussi délicatement qu'une plume. L'instant d'après, il se dirigeait rapidement vers les écuries, là d'où était provenu le cri du faucon. Ceux qui le virent s'avancer, l'air déterminé, s'écartèrent prudemment de son chemin. Ils firent bien.

Dans la salle de lecture, Moadhil se sentit d'abord immensément soulagé de voir le Maître Assassin s'éloigner, avant de s'inquiéter brusquement sur _pourquoi_ il était parti si précipitamment. Il fallait impérativement prévenir le Seigneur Elrond. Il fit demi-tour et se rua dans le couloir.

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

« Nom de… », Elrond manqua de s'étouffer. Le temps qu'il réponde à Odùrin au sujet de Gilraen – et probablement que Glorfindel regardait dans sa direction aussi à ce moment là – il y avait eu un changement drastique dans la population de la pièce. Sur les quatre assassins de Mirkwood, il ne restait plus que Lyrandael, qui avait déjà à demi-enjambé la fenêtre. Se sentant observé, le rouquin suspendit son geste et tourna son visage vers les deux elfes de Rivendell, souriant de l'air un peu gêné d'un chaton qui vient de se faire surprendre à déchirer un coussin sur un divan. Il fit un petit signe de la main, et disparut aussitôt par la fenêtre.

Glorfindel n'attendit pas les ordres d'Elrond et se rua à l'extérieur pour alerter les gardes. La pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Elrond fut que si tout se passait bien, il y aurait probablement beaucoup de monde à la Salle de Soins avant le prochain lever du soleil. _Si_ tout se passait bien.

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

En apercevant au loin les écuries, Odùrin vit instantanément son frère. Galdor et Faradan lui _tenaient compagnie_ de part et d'autre de lui. Faradan avait un bras passé _amicalement_ autour des épaules de Legolas comme s'ils étaient de vieux comparses en train de deviser des derniers évènements amusants. Legolas ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, mais ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir prendre la fuite. Il avait le calme résigné de ceux qui savent qu'il ne sert à rien de combattre. Il regarda son frère approcher sans siller et en s'imposant de ne pas détourner le regard.

Odùrin vit que des guerriers de Rivendell n'étaient pas loin et que deux semblaient se rapprocher d'eux. L'alerte avait certainement été lancée. Il opta pour une stratégie pacifique, visant à endormir la méfiance des gardes. « Mon frère, je suis fort heureux de voir qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé de fâcheux ! ». Il ouvrit les bras pour une accolade chaleureuse, notant dans le même instant le coup que Legolas avait sous l'œil droit, ainsi que la plaie à peine refermée qu'il avait au cou. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une technique d'Assassins. Un Assassin digne de ce nom n'aurait pas manqué son coup. Probablement encore un de ces amateurs de Rivendell ! Ainsi son frère était réellement un héro chez eux ? Curieuse façon de témoigner de la gratitude…

Legolas vit son frère s'approcher et fut surpris par son attitude amicale. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que derrière chaque gentillesse d'Odùrin se cachait du poison. Néanmoins, il le laissa refermer ses bras autour de lui. Le refus aurait pu avoir des conséquences encore plus fâcheuses et n'aurait pas manqué d'alerter les gardes de Rivendell. Legolas était las de cette journée, et voulait à tout prix éviter un bain de sang inutile. Et à la lueur dans les yeux de son frère, il sut que ce dernier était à deux doigts de passer en mode _meurtre généralisé_.

Odùrin tapota amicalement le dos de Legolas et ce dernier se surprit à penser que finalement son frère était peut-être dans de bonnes dispositions, après tout. Mais il changea rapidement d'avis quand la main d'Odúrin remonta à sa nuque, lui empoigna violemment les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Oh, pas de beaucoup, histoire qu'aucun garde ne soit alerté. Sous la surprise et la douleur vive, Legolas laissa s'échapper un gémissement, qui fut ravi de prendre la clef des champs.

« As-tu PERDU L'ESPRIT ?! », siffla Odùrin à l'oreille de son frère. Legolas était paralysé et tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Odùrin reprit : « Sais-tu seulement _qui_ tu as défendu ? Pour _qui_ tu nous mets tous en danger ? ».

Le fils ainé de Thranduil n'attendit cependant pas une réponse. Il relâcha les cheveux de son frère et lui empoigna le bras gauche en dessous de l'épaule, pour ensuite le faire avancer – un peu brutalement peut-être aux yeux des gardes de Rivendell – vers les écuries.

Les deux autres assassins demeurèrent dehors, l'air de deux compères qui font une pause en fin de journée, et qui seraient sortis pour fumer quelques feuilles de thé sèches. Mais le regard qu'ils lançaient aux gardes de Rivendell était porteur d'un message clair : _'Ne vous approchez pas. Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires de Mirkwood'._

Odùrin entraina Legolas à l'intérieur des écuries où la plupart des chevaux commençaient à somnoler avec la baisse de luminosité. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes qu'il ourlait de flammes dorées. Au dehors, les ombres, devenues violettes, s'étaient allongées. Odùrin repéra deux elfes qui s'occupaient de remplir les dernières mangeoires. « Toi, et toi ! », commença-t-il en les désignant, « Dehors ! ».

Le premier elfe reconnu Odùrin et comprit aussitôt le danger de la situation, mais le second ne réalisa pas à qui il avait affaire. Il ne vit qu'un elfe inconnu, qui avait l'air de malmener le maître d'arme d'Estel, et ne comprit pas que là était _justement_ le danger : Quelqu'un parvenant à malmener Legolas devait être très, _très_ dangereux.

« On ne me fout pas dehors comme ça ! », répliqua le second elfe avec un air de défi. « Et puis d'abord, t'es qui toi? Tu te prends pour qui ?».

Un large sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage d'Odùrin.

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

Les quelques gardes présents fixaient Galdor et Faradan du regard, indécis sur la marche à suivre, quand ils virent deux elfes de Rivendell littéralement lancés à travers la large porte des écuries et atterrir lourdement sur les pavés à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée, au milieu des bouts de bois qui tombèrent autour d'eux. Faradan soupira. Voilà qui allait attirer bien du monde. Il allait _encore_ falloir calmer les esprits échaudés. Déjà, les gardes s'avançaient vers les blessés qui gémissaient de douleur sur le sol. L'un des deux elfes se tourna à demi vers l'autre. « La prochaine fois… tu la fermes ! »

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

Legolas fit face à Odùrin alors que celui-ci revenait vers lui, en se frottant les mains comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de poussiéreux.

« Tu m'as toujours enseigné qu'en combat, il ne fallait pas perdre le temps à réfléchir, mais agir », commença l'elfe plus jeune, sachant très bien où Odùrin voulait venir, autant ne pas perdre de temps et aller droit au but. Comme tout bon assassin apprend vite à faire. « J'ai agis. Je ne savais pas qui était la femme qui attaquait Estel, je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de Lothlórien. J'ai juste vu quelqu'un essayant de tuer l'enfant. »

« Pas _UN_ enfant, mais le descendant d'Isildur, bon sang, Laegolassië ! », hurla presque Odùrin en décomposant le nom de son frère avec une pointe de dédain. « Je ne te savais pas aussi stupide ! Cela ne te suffit pas les guerres que nous traversons ? Nos morts ne sont-ils donc pas importants à tes yeux ? »

Legolas se figea, n'aimant pas la manière dont Odùrin voulait amener la culpabilité dans la conversation. « L'enfant n'est pas responsable de ce qu'a fait son ancêtre. Et le tuer n'arrêtera pas l'invasion des orcs. »

Odùrin eut un sourire triste et las en se rapprochant de son frère. « Non, mais cela aurait fait un bien fou à tous ceux chez nous qui souffrent à cause du choix d'Isildur. Tu aurais laissé mourir l'enfant, tu aurais été vu en héro chez nous ». Le volume de sa voix enfla. « Au lieu de cela, tu as préféré être un héro ici, et risquer la guerre entre notre maison et celle de Lothlórien ! ». Et avant que Legolas ait pu deviner ses intentions, Odùrin le frappa au visage. Le premier coup surprit Legolas, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le deuxième coup l'envoya au sol. L'archer se demanda si Odùrin allait lui bondir dessus pour l'achever, mais c'était pire, on aurait dit que l'autre attendait qu'il se relève !

« Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Un éphémère ! », reprit Odùrin, le poing toujours serré. « De toute façon, il va bientôt mourir ! Mais toi, tu t'es ramolli en un mois ici. Je t'ai connu souvent moins regardant avec les humains qui passaient chez nous.»

Toujours au sol, Legolas serra les dents et une mauvaise lueur brula dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait son frère. Un cuisant souvenir venait de se frayer un chemin dans sa mémoire. « Oui, les humains qui passaient chez nous sans y être invités étaient punissables, je sais. Vous me l'avez suffisamment fait comprendre quand j'étais petit ! ». Ses poings serrés en tremblaient presque. Cela n'échappa pas à Odùrin qui eut un ricanement.

« Et pour une fois que tu en défends un au péril des tiens, il faut que ce soit un descendant de cette famille maudite ! Finalement je me dis que je n'aurais pas du avoir pitié de toi plus tôt. J'aurais du laisser la porte fermée. »

Legolas demeura pétrifié pendant un court instant, puis bondit tel un animal sauvage sur son frère avec un grognement de rage, la main gauche levée en poing vers son visage. Un rapide mouvement de son poignet droit avait libéré la lame qui était dans sa protection avant-bras de cuir sombre. Il abattit sa main vers le ventre de son frère. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes d'Odùrin qui savait pertinemment bien le genre de réaction qu'une phrase pareille pourrait provoquer chez Legolas : Réveiller l'assassin qui parfois s'endormait en lui. L'aîné saisit aussi bien le poing gauche que le poignet droit du plus jeune. Et serra. Il était plus solidement bâti que Legolas, et en force brute, il le surpassait grandement. Dans les entrainements contre son frère, Legolas compensait habituellement par la vitesse, mais ses mains immobilisées dans ce qui ressemblait un étau d'acier douloureux, il perdait son avantage.

« Tu perds ton sang froid », Odùrin se pencha vers Legolas sans pour autant relâcher sa prise. « Regarde-toi. Prêt à faire couler le sang des tiens pour un vulgaire humain ! ». D'un mouvement brusque, il fit pivoter sa main droite vers l'avant, exerçant une clef pénible sur le poignet gauche de Legolas. Ce dernier résista autant qu'il pu à la douleur avant de fléchir le genou. Il savait que son frère ainé n'hésiterait pas à lui casser le poignet pour le faire céder, et en tant qu'archer, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Legolas releva les yeux vers son frère et soutint son regard. « C'est là que tu te trompes, Odùrin. Ce n'est pas un _vulgaire humain_. C'est un Dúnedain. Il a du sang elfe dans les veines ! ». Il relâcha la tension dans ses bras, signifiant que son envie de fratricide était passée.

Odùrin fit semblant de ne pas remarquer et continua à immobiliser Legolas. « Tellement dilué, mon frère », soupira-t-il. « Tellement corrompu par tout ce sang humain… Et la corruption mène souvent à la traitrise ». Son ton se fit soudainement plus académique. « En parlant de traître, rappelle-moi donc nos préceptes, histoire de voir si tu es toujours des nôtres. »

Legolas fronça légèrement les sourcils, toujours maintenu par Odùrin. Il se rendit compte alors que son frère était prêt à le tuer sur place s'il se trompait ou marquait une hésitation. L'elfe déglutit et récita la première leçon enseignée à la Guilde des Assassins de Mirkwood. « Demeure invisible aux yeux de tes ennemis. Ne commet aucun acte qui mette Mirkwood en péril… »

Odùrin lui sourit. « Là, tu as échoué en beauté ».

Legolas ne se démonta pas. Il fixa Odùrin avec bravoure : « Et la troisième, _'Jamais ta lame ne fera couler le sang des innocents'_. »

Le frère ainé comprit son regard et éclata de rire. « Cet enfant n'est pas innocent ! C'est avant tout un descendant d'Isildur ! Le même sang pourri et corrompu par l'anneau de Sauron doit couler dans ses veines ! ». Il se pencha plus près de Legolas, sa voix devenant plus grave et plus sérieuse. « Et puis souviens-toi, c'est _nous_ qui décidons souvent de qui est innocent. Je suis ton supérieur, tu dois m'obéir ! »

Ce fut au tour de Legolas de secouer tristement la tête. « Tu es aveuglé par la vengeance. Sache que tuer Estel ne ramènera pas les nôtres à la vie, Odùrin… ».

Odùrin haussa les épaules, comme si cette remarque comptait peu. « Peut-être… Mais tuer cet enfant pourrait aussi empêcher d'autres morts dans le futur. Surtout s'il suit le même chemin sombre que son ancêtre !», ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Legolas secoua la tête. « Je m'emploie à ce que cela n'arrive pas », dit-il doucement. « J'essaye de lui inculquer des valeurs elfes. » Il se demanda comment son frère allait réagir à cela, quand à ce moment précis, une voix enfantine se fit entendre clairement depuis le fond des écuries et faillit les faire sursauter.

« Retire tes sales pattes de lui, fiente d'orc ! ».

Odùrin fronça les sourcils et sans lâcher Legolas, il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix pour évaluer la nouvelle situation. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant humain, les cheveux sombres, les yeux gris. Il était vêtu d'une tunique claire, et avait un bandage sur le bras gauche. Nul doute possible, c'était lui. _Estel_.

L'enfant eut un ricanement moqueur en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux. « C'est marrant, Odùrin, tu réagis toujours à cette appellation, quelle que soit l'époque. »

Les deux frères étaient immobiles, leurs yeux leur mangeant le visage. Legolas était bouche bée et fixait Estel sans mot dire. C'était bien Estel en apparence, mais ses yeux… ! Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu, dans la Salle des Soins, quand Estel était apparu auprès d'eux avec l'épée brisée de Narsil en main. Et puis, il avait l'impression que _quelqu'un d'autre _parlait par sa bouche. Quelqu'un de trop adulte. Oui, c'était comme dans la salle de soin, ou à la fontaine.

( '_C'est pure folie ! Je t'enverrai une missive quand j'aurai tout refait à la _perfection_ !' )  
_

Odùrin ne relâcha pas Legolas, mais s'adressa à lui tout en continuant à fixer Estel. « Je crois que ton enseignement sur les valeurs elfes laisse à désirer, petit frère… »

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé hop, à nouveau 4 jours entre le précédent chapitre et l'actuel )  
Bon, ne vous y habituez pas trop vite, il se peut que la cadence ralentisse dans l'avenir, surtout si je dois updater d'autres fanfics (en cours d'écriture : Communauté des Elfes 33 et Only One Light 6 ).

Je réponds aux questions de **Ninfea di Luna**, qui a été la seule cette fois à poser des questions et laisser un commentaire -)

**Glorfindel, exploser comme un volcan. **Oui, clairement, c'est le volcan islandais que je visais. [Censuré] de volcan qui a foutu en l'air pas mal de plans :-( Et qui risque de m'obliger à prendre la voiture et le bateau pour aller en Angleterre prochainement ^^

**Love Story entre un elfe et une orc :** si tu veux te lancer là dedans, je t'en prie, vas-y -)

**Elfes propres sur eux, mais hargneux :** non non, je ne visais personne (pour une fois ! :D )

**Elrond et Isildur :** on avait voulu tourner la scène du coup de pied au cul il y a longtemps. (Boing ! Plouf !), mais manque de moyens en FX à l'époque (2004), ça a été suspendu -)

**« Il avait l'air aussi cinglé qu'un rat shooté à l'herbe » :** J'ai probablement du en voir un lors d'une soirée chez un de ma classe à l'IAD (certains pensent qu'ils peuvent trouver de l'inspiration pour leurs scénarios dans les substances illicites, mais partagent toujours avec leurs amis, humains ou pas -) ). Mais l'expression est assez parlante sans ça, je pense -) Non ? :-)

Bon, 3h22. Je vais aller roupiller un peu -) Journée un poil merdique en perspective demain ^^;

Bisooooous :-*

::Roselyne ::


End file.
